


Second Chances

by bloody_empress24



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slice of Life, i'm not gonna focus on castes here much, just the mpreg parts, some gladnis mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/pseuds/bloody_empress24
Summary: Meet Loqi Tummelt.A single dad of a two-and-a-half year old. Busy, broke and annoyed.He is slowly recovering from family issues and relationship turmoils.He moved out of Niflheim, sought help, got a good job and is surprisingly getting the hang of being a parent.Until one day he meets his old flame by accident.That old jerk who left him.





	1. The Face I Never Want to See

 

Loqi Tummelt tutted angrily as he closed the rental car trunk with a loud thud. He had just finished loading all the groceries he had bought. There was a sale in the local supermarket and some random middle-aged woman had snatched the last stock his favorite brand of pitas before he could so much as move his arm towards the shelf. It did not help that the woman was taller than him. Blasted genes. If he were not bringing Colter with him today, he would have picked a fight for his beloved pita bread—

            _Breath, Loqi. Your temper is your unbecoming._

He walked back around to check on his son who was already strapped safely in his car seat. Colter, a slightly chubby two-year old with a seemingly permanent pout, looked up from the stuffed wolf toy he was playing with. “Are we goin’ home yet, Papa?”

            “Yes, we are soon, baby,” Loqi fondly patted his small head. The toddler nodded and quietly continued with his ministrations and cooing at the plush. Loqi smiled a little. Colter was such a disciplined kid, although he had his noisy playful bouts now and then, he mostly kept quiet and pondering.

At first Loqi was alarmed his son had shown no signs of verbal progression until one day Colter just spouted full words and phrases. His pediatrician noted it as a sign of high intellect, and Loqi couldn’t be even prouder. _If only Cole looked a bit more like me_ , Loqi mused. The kid was a splitting image of his stupid ex—from the messy brown hair down to his striking blue eyes. His cute baby cheeks were probably the only ones he got from Loqi. The blond man had indeed an irritable amount of baby fat in him back then (with which he tried so hard to get rid of). But he was still cute, and smart, and that’s what matters.

 _Rrring!_ His phone vibrated from his chest pocket and he fished it out, seeing the flashing icon of Aranea Highwind’s face on the screen. Loqi swiped at it and answered, “Hello, Arry.”

           “Hey, Loqi. Where are you?”

           “I’m out. Needed to get a few groceries. Why?”

           “Leonis is in Accordo right now.”

            Loqi snorted. “Yeah, so what? I’m not exactly living in Altissia, remember? As if he’d wander into this side of Accordo.”

            He heard Aranea sigh on the other end. “I thought I should let you know, cheesecake. It’s festival season after all and I know you like to take little Cole out for Totomostro.”

            “Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Arry,” Loqi pouted. He almost forgot about the festival. Too bad they had to miss it for now since he was swamped with work. “I’m going home in a few. I’ll call back.”

            “Yeah, see ya, Loqi. Say hello to Cole for me.”

            Loqi stashed his phone away. Aranea could be really sweet and caring if she wanted to sometimes. It was her who helped him get his life back when he was disowned by his family for having a Lucian lover. Aranea was there when he broke down in his anxiety. She was there when he had given birth. And she was there to keep his current life a secret from all their peers. The kid needed a break, she said. _I never did like your old folks, anyway. Bigoted prunes, the whole lot of them._

            Oh how he could still remember that fateful day. Horrible experience, really. Loqi could only grit his teeth in anger and frustration whenever his mind involuntarily reminisced. But he needed none of that now. He went to the driver’s side and proceeded to open the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

            “Hey.”

            Annoyed, Loqi turned around—brusquely swatting away the stranger’s hand. “What’s up with you? Don’t touch me so easi—“

            Loqi paled as a set of familiar blue eyes pierced right back at him.

            “Loqi.”

***

            Cor Leonis was bored out of his wits.

            He never wanted a vacation—even if he had really accumulated more than a year’s worth of paid leaves from his job. King Regis, who would not be swayed by _the Immortal’s_ stubbornness, eventually _ordered_ him to spend at least a month in Accordo to ease his mind and soul from working in the Crownsguard. “You need to let the younger ones take the reins for a bit,” Regis had said, signing his waiver along with a sheaf of other papers Cor was sure had been all paid coupons and tickets to astral-knows-what. “Do not come back home if you have not claimed and used _everything_ in here,” his King added. “Marshal, that’s an order.”

            Cor stared irritatingly at the envelope filled with numerous freebies. If he could call it that. He was pretty sure those were part of his salary. The Marshal would have understood that these perks included a month-long stay at a hotel, tickets to a play or Totomostro; but reviewing the contents of that envelope made him think that Regis just wanted to fuck with him.

            There were a couple fancy manicure and pedicure coupons; as well as haircut vouchers, and _six_ tickets to a children’s amusement water park. Cor called it bullshit.

            He had only spent three days in _The Leville_  hotel. Cor wanted to jump into the nearest docking bay and take a boat back into Insomnia to kick some new recruit’s ass. Gladiolus had taken up his vacancy for the moment and he was certain the behemoth would gladly take his place there for some R & R.

            If only Ignis had not given birth to their second kid, that was.

            “He gotta work and learn to become a better father,” Clarus had declared at him. “Go on and stretch your old limbs for a while!”

            _Right back at you,_ Cor thought to himself. He indeed had just turned fifty, but that did not mean he was _that_ old. He could still fell a catoblepas if he so wished—but hunting them nowadays were prohibited by the Duscaean government. Oh how he’d like to hunt and feel the thrill of a fight.

            If Regis did not get ahead of him and banned his name [temporarily] from the Hunter’s desk.

            So now, he’s in a secluded town west of Altissia. His boredom got the better of him and he decided to scour the neighboring places. Altissia was far too crowded for him and the festival would last for weeks. He never did have time for sight-seeing in all his life after all, so for once, he would [slightly] take Regis’ advice and explore around.

            This side of Accordo was still as breathtaking as the capital, but he could feel the suburban peacefulness and the lack of tourists. There were a few small sights like museums and plazas around, but nonetheless, it’s just a quaint, beautiful town.

            Cor was strolling near the town central market when he had spied a seemingly familiar blond man with a child bending over a car two blocks away from him. _There’s no way it could be him._

            He had a lover once. One of the very few and the longest he’d had—but he lived in Niflheim—which was leagues away from Accordo. Cor remembered breaking up with him because of—well—his ‘priorities’—and never heard from him. Well, he never really bothered to make contact either. For roughly two years.

            Curiosity aflame, he started to walk towards the figure--his steps then quickening into a slight jog. Until he was only a couple of meters away from him.

            The blond young man appeared to be on the phone conversing, his back to him. He could not hear his voice, but at the closer distance he saw the sheen of that familiar wavy blond locks and Cor knew it was him.

            It was Loqi.

            For the first time in years, Cor was hesitant to approach the man. His chest tugged in silent excitement and nerves at seeing his once [great] love after so long. _He never grew taller_ , Cor had mused.

            He saw Loqi end his call and was now proceeding to get in the car. Cor decided it was now or never. In a few quick strides, he had stopped behind the man and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

            “Hey.”

            “What’s up with you? Don’t touch me so easi—“

            When the smaller man had turned, Cor instinctively gritted his teeth to stop himself from gasping. That feisty glare never failed to catch him off at times.

            “Loqi,” Cor breathed.

***

            Hearing his name in that familiar voice could almost make Loqi cry on the spot, but he would not. He should not. He never wanted to see him again. Not in this place! Loqi backed up a few steps from the older man, his previous lover, leaning back against the door of the car.

            “What are you doing here?” Loqi snarled, clenching his trembling fingers.

            Cor looked the same, as if he never aged a day since they were together. He still looked like an asshole. His _beloved_ asshole.

            _No, no!_ Not anymore. They were not together anymore. The Marshal made sure of that. And Loqi had only pursed his lips at the pain of that admission—roughly two years ago.

            “I said, what are _you_ doing here?!” Loqi hissed again.

            Cor raised his palms to appease. “I only passed by here. I…was not expecting you around.”

            “Well, you’re not going to expect me around anymore. I’m leaving,” Loqi spat, opening the driver’s door. Cor stepped to the side near the opening. He cocked his head to the kid at the backseat, who looked hell-bent in squeezing the stuffed toy into himself. “I see you’ve kept busy, Loqi.” _Oh shit,_ Loqi gulped. No. Not Colter. He did not need Cor to know about his child. Not now.  

            “As if you care about _babysitting jobs_. Just get lost, _Leonis,_ ” Loqi lied, glaring daggers up at him. He hoped Cor would lap up the lie and just leave.

            “Babysitting, huh? And here I was wondering why you are not wearing any ring—“

            _“Papa, who is he?”_

            Loqi cursed internally as he turned to his son. Colter swayed his feet to and fro, staring up at Cor through the window curiously with those big blue eyes. “It’s okay, baby, he’s just someone from work,” Loqi replied at him. “We’ll get home soon, okay?”

            “Can we get choco?”

            “Sure thing, sweetie, just hold on, okay?”

            “Oke.”

            Loqi turned back to Cor, his palms cold with sweat as he braced for the outburst to come—but instead, there was none. And Cor, for the love of Astrals, was staring longer at the kid than was deemed comfortable—a wondrous look on his ageing face.

            Loqi _really_ wanted to cry.

            _Fuck, he’ll know._

_He’ll know Colter’s his._

_He’s his fucking clone for gods sakes!_

            “We have to leave now,” Loqi managed to sputter, sliding into the driver’s seat and closing the door. Cor held on to the open window.

            “Loqi…is that...?”

            Tears were slowly springing in Loqi’s eyes. He breathed for a few moments, trying to calm himself; before he angrily stared up at his old lover, a few tears escaping and cascading down his freckled cheeks.

            “Yes.”

            For the first time, Loqi saw genuine shock and trepidation at the Marshal’s face. Cor had opened his mouth to say something but Loqi turned the key of the ignition and gunned the gas.

            “No, you can’t, Cor.”

***

Cor felt like he was engulfed in Shiva’s Diamond Dust.

            Truth be told, he could have cared less if Loqi indeed settled down and had a family—however he never did see a ring—nor a bond mark for that matter. And when he had heard that he was just babysitting the kid in the backseat gave him a ridiculous sense of relief.

            _“Papa, who is he?”_

             Just how many surprises did he have to encounter that day? Loqi was one enough. But why did he have to lie? He stared back at the kid who called Loqi his father. He looked at the kid better—and he realized why the lie was said.

            The toddler looked like him when he was younger. He was the same as him back in those old, forgotten baby photographs in his apartment back in Insomnia. Same dark hair. Same blue eyes.

            “Loqi…is that…?

            How did it happen?

            He was sure they were using protection back when they were together. Loqi was adamant about his own health and cycles. The kid did grow to a strict, conservative family who never knew they were together.

            Why didn’t Loqi tell him?

            And then it hit him.

            Cor had left him, breaking off their years-long, albeit secret, relationship.  

            Two years was a long time for many things to happen—and the kid did look around that age.

            Cor watched as the car sped off, guilt seeping into him. When the car had rounded into a distant corner and disappeared, he took out his phone with shaking hands, and dialed.

            “Weskham.”

            “Good afternoon, Cor. What do I owe the pleasure?”

            “I need a word.”     

            “You know I’m always available here at Maagho.”

            “I’d prefer a little privacy for this one.”

            There was a pause.

            “Shall I take out the _Alexander_?”

            “Make it two. I’m going there now.”

 

           


	2. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy feelings ahead.

            Loqi clutched his third mug of hot milk tea for the day (he did not fancy coffee—and they gave him palpitations). This had become his go-to whenever he had a really bad day. If he had the extra gil, he would take Colter out to his favorite town café and spend the afternoon there munching on macarons and sweet teas.

            Right now, he could only settle with his own stocks and a carton of fresh milk. His paycheck had yet to arrive in a week; and even with sidelining as a programmer to his main job as a PE teacher in the local high school, it could only do so much. Colter’s needs were expensive. As did the house bills. Adulting was a bitch.

            It was incredibly tough at first—living independently in a foreign country. Before settling down in Accordo, Aranea had helped him hitch a train to Insomnia after his parents disowned him for discovering his affair with the Marshal. Gralea could only do more damage to his well-being—considering House Tummelt was a pretty well-known family in the city. And news traveled fast. Loqi could very well perish in this town without anyone to back him up. His parents froze all his accounts. He only had whatever amount he had snuck in his room during emergencies. For a normal citizen, it would still be plenty, but Loqi knew it would not be enough. It would be better to go to where his then-lover was. He had yet to tell him he was arriving, but Loqi did not want to alarm Cor. The man was busy. He knew all too well.

            But traveling to Insomnia did only escalate his problems.

            His journey was one of the worst he had ever experienced. Loqi had bouts of dizziness and he vomited quite a few times in the train. He thought for sure it was only the motion sickness—but when he arrived in Insomnia, it did not cease. Loqi decided to go to the nearest town clinic to pick up some medicines before meeting up with Cor.

            Apparently, he had picked up something even more than that.

            The clinic he had gone to was small, and he made sure to put in a fake name, lest he would be known. The doctor there was surprisingly sharp—and she had declared her observations the moment Loqi sat down on her examination table.

            “ _I’m what?_ ’”

            “The scent you’re emitting is unmistakable, Mr. Ulldor,” she had said as a-matter-of-factly. “I am gifted with a keen sense of smell—and I am amazed you can even emit enough pheromones to ward off possible predators.”

            “I can’t be pregnant,” Loqi whispered, wringing his hands. Beads of cold sweat had started to form on his temple as he processed what happened. “You are currently at eight weeks,” the doctor patted her clipboard. “I can prescribe medicines to ward off your nausea and suggest vitamins that would suit you. Some pregnant people develop allergies to certain supplements, you know. ”

             Loqi was not paying attention anymore. The moment the doctor had said eight weeks, he had scrunched his eyes and thought of the possible time he could have made the mistake. Two months ago, Cor had surprisingly visited him in Gralea. Said there was some sort of summit with the Niflheim Emperor. They did it a few times then. But Loqi was sure he was still on the pill—

             Unless he had forgotten to take his next dosage because he was far too elated to see his lover again—

             Loqi lifted a hand towards his stomach.

             A life.

             There was new life starting to grow inside him. He was scared, yes, but he was sincerely hoping for Cor to be happy and supportive with the news.

             He was his hope.

             Rain had started to pour when Loqi had left the clinic. Cor had called him a few minutes after his checkup—and Loqi could not be even happier with hearing his voice. Aranea had apparently dropped him an anonymous note that Loqi was coming to Insomnia, and that he should go seek him out.

             Loqi was waiting underneath a shed near the empty train station. Cor had arrived in his usual Crownsguard mobile, and Loqi could only jump at him in a hug. Astrals, he never wanted to see Cor so much after what happened to him in Niflheim. When he had pulled back, he expected to see that calm, excitable expression Cor usually reserved for him—but Loqi saw nothing.

             One of the great things about Loqi was that he was actually really perceptive about things. For someone as expressionless and stoic as Cor, Loqi knew how to translate his slight mannerisms and demeanor. He knew something was wrong. Again.

             Cor had these [silent] fits of self-doubt about ‘responsibilities’ and ‘priorities’ during their three-year relationship. It did not help that there was a wide age gap between them and it annoyed Loqi that Cor kept having these crises on and off. Talk about existential crises and depression—hell—Loqi ate those for breakfast back in House Tummelt. He knew what he was getting into the moment he knew he fell for the Marshal. He was not 17 anymore. He was a full-functioning Brigadier General of the Gralean fleet by the Six! Now who was the older one here again? He was there to talk sense and logic into him and it usually did the job. When it did not—almost resulting to them breaking things off, Loqi would challenge him into a physical fight—even so far as to taking his MA-X Cuirass—to knock sense into Cor’s stubborn 47-year old brain. Loqi would break down into tears after, though, and Cor would not resist and they would be okay once more.

             But what was this?

             He could not read Cor at all.

             The rain was pounding harshly on the shed’s iron roofs, Loqi could barely hear what he was saying.

             “We should stop this. Once and for all.”

             “What?”

             “There’s no point in continuing this… _relationship_. It’s toxic.”

             “Toxic? I thought we already talked about this??!”

             “I have priorities. And so do you. You should not be wasting your time with someone like me when you can have a better future ahead of—“

             “ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, COR?”

             “—you. I know. I have my problems and I don’t want you carrying them as well—“

             “—YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE COR LEO—“

             There was a loud clap of thunder and Loqi gasped as he instinctively clutched his stomach protectively. Cor looked unfazed.

             “It’s better if we end it now.”

             “—I…came here for you,” Loqi whispered, tears starting to blur his sight. “Will you just hear me out—“

            “It takes only one to break a relationship, Loqi.”

            And Cor turned on his heel and walked out into the pouring rain to his car without so much as a second glance at Loqi.

            Loqi only watched as the car disappeared under the thick rain, tears cascading down his cheeks.

            He had wanted to scream. Throw things. Destroy his surroundings. But his throat seemed so constricted he could only cry underneath that awful iron shed. This day’s timing was the worst. _Did Eos conspire against him with all this bullshit?_ _What did he do to deserve this? Why did Cor have to be like this?_ For a moment he thought he wanted to die—as peals of thunder shook the Insomnian sky. But his carrier instincts took the better of him and he just wanted his child to survive regardless. He decided to call the only other person he knew would help him that day.

            Aranea had arrived in Insomnia in a record-breaking 2 hours, care of her personal airship. She left her current task in Meldaccio in favor of Loqi’s unusual call.

            “I swore I would personally impale that Marshal on my spear when I get the chance.”

            Loqi was too shocked, too sad to react haughtily on the matter. He just wanted to leave the place. And Aranea took him to sanctuary.

            It took Loqi a long time to get over the incident. He would suddenly burst into tears. Avoid eating for days. Even sleep eluded him. It was dangerous since he was pregnant and any stress would further set his life and the baby’s in danger. Aranea stayed with him as much as she could; and whenever she could not attend to him during her job, she would either have Biggs or Wedge keep an eye on him. They were a fun lot, to be frank. They both were married fathers to growing kids, and taught him all they knew about family rearing. They all helped Loqi get better and Loqi couldn’t be ever more grateful.

            Which led to where he was now. He and Colter took in Aranea’s surname in the registry. _It’s better to leave your past behind, if you wanna take over a new leaf,_ she had said. _Plus, I really don’t have relatives of my own. You can be my long-lost cousin twice-removed or something._ Loqi did not question how Aranea managed to meddle with the town records but was a brilliant decision. At least, if Loqi’s family decided one day to hunt him down, they would not take Colter away that easily.

            And Cor could just really suck Leide dirt for all he cared.

_Fuck you, Cor Leonis._

           Loqi was not expecting him to appear—just right after Aranea had called him about it. What were the chances? He downed the last of his tea and refreshed his laptop. He had been mulling over his past memories for the past hour after he had Colter tucked in that night. Astrals, he could not focus on the data he was supposed to analyze for a client. His eyes would just suddenly fill up with tears and he was glad his son was already asleep so he could spare him the sight of his poor papa crying like a heartbroken teenager.

           Well, he indeed was heartbroken.

           And he was well getting over it.

           If only he did not meet that blasted Marshal again at all.

           Loqi hoped they would never cross paths again.

           How very wrong he was.


	3. Bottled Redemption

            Muddled thoughts littered Cor's mind as he waited for the gondola ride to end. Memories that he had forced to bury two years ago had resurfaced and there was a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach as he tried to relive each and every one of them.

            He remembered that stormy day when he had left Loqi. He had remembered those huge almond eyes brimming with tears. That gorgeous face he longed to touch and yet he had felt empty. But he knew it was for the good of both of them. At some point the two of them would not last anyway. He had to do it. Or else it would happen again.

Cor had lost another young soldier in battle that fateful week.

            He was one himself. He knew that life in the military came and went—and that wars did not spare anyone. But ever since being with Loqi made him think more about the complications of his life. Loqi’s life.

            During a mission to quell the last of the Niff rebels in the borders of Galahd, Cor's unit was ambushed. Although his team was comprised of well-trained warriors, most of them were almost half his age--young ones--like Loqi. He could not shake off remembering his lover in all of the young soldiers who fought alongside him. Loqi, too, was one--but he was of noble descent—and situated on the safer precipice of power in the higher ranks of Niflheim. He would have more freedom and more opportunities in the future.

            The soldier who had died was just 25. Youth gone in a snap--just like that.

            And all that he could think about back then was Loqi.

            Cor prided himself about being in control of his emotions. Voicing them out was not really his thing. Heck, he couldn’t even pour his heart out to Cid and company unless he was deeply inebriated; but this young man—this feisty Niff he had met first in an international gathering roughly 5 years back—seemed to easily get his feelings in order.

            Boy, was he such an asshole back then.

            Cor could not fathom how he had managed to go back to his daily routines right after he broke it off with Loqi. The blond did try to contact him afterwards, but he had changed his phone and made sure he was assigned overseas to keep himself busy. None of his peers knew of his private affairs. Not even the King himself.

            Or so he thought.

            No one had bothered to ask him about anything suspicious after all.

            He wondered, how would his colleagues react if they knew about his affair? _Much less father a child he had left???!_ Cid would probably give him a thorough beating. Or run him over with his truck. Regis would probably exile him for good. And Weskham…

            Weskham was the calmest and the most logical out of all of them back when they were working together. He rarely got angry.

            Or rather—he had never seen him get angry. He could be the safest one to talk to. And conveniently the nearest one available.

            Cor sighed.

            And here he was now, dropping off at Maagho, hoping to drown his sudden sorrows off with booze. How low could he get?

            Weskham was waiting for him at the docking area.

            “And here I thought you’re closing your bar for the night,” Cor greeted, his hands in his coat pockets. Weskham merely shrugged. “I have enough responsible crewmen to take care of things. Let’s go upstairs, shall we?”

           The ascent to Weskham’s living quarters was quiet. The door was then locked, and both settled in the lounge where the liquor was waiting. Cor was expecting Weskham to get straight to business but instead, he took the remote control and turned on the television monitor.

           And he was surprised to see two familiar faces staring back at him from the screen.

_Regis and Clarus._

          “Pardon my actions, Cor, but I figured you need more company than myself,” Weskham explained sagely. “Cid is on voice call standby as well.”

          Cor was overwhelmed. “H-How’d you—“

          Weskam smiled knowingly before uncorking the liquor. Clarus blurted out from the screen. “Can’t leave our youngest be troubled alone in his vacation now, can we?”

          “We know you’re secretive as fuck, lad, so out with it,” Cid’s voice crackled on the speaker and Cor saw Regis chuckle on the screen.

          Cor ran a palm across his face tiredly. “You are all worse than gossiping old hags.”

          “What can I say, Cor, we have ears everywhere,” Regis grinned up at him, that devilish foxy smile that never failed to irritate him at the worst of times. “So spill. What has got you riled up?”

          Cor downed two shots in a row. He was in it for a long, noisy night.

          And so he told them. Everything.

***

          When Cor had finished, the rest of them were quiet. Cor was expecting all four of them to actually have intense outbursts—the types that would interject him in the middle of his sordid storytelling—but no. All of them listened to him as he tried to pick up words and string them together.

          It was Cid who broke the stillness first.

          “Reggie. Do you have any spare airships you can send here to pick me up? So I can fly my ass to Altissia and PERSONALLY PUNCH COR IN THE NUTS—“

          Cor—who was halfway through his seventh shot—suddenly got a tad bit more sober.

          “Now, now, Cid, be rational,” Regis waved a hand. “As if I’d let you do it _alone._ Hey, Clarus, think you can ask to clear out our schedules tomorrow? It is a weekend after all.”

          “So you’re meaning to say—we are all uncles and you didn’t bother to say anything?” Clarus blurted out.

          Weskham was shaking his head fondly. “By the Six—“

          Cor sighed, “Look, I had no idea—“

          “Yeah, of course you hadn’t, you big twat. You didn’t give the kid a chance to explain!” Cid rasped out. There was a thud on the other side and Cor was sure Cid was banging his fist on the table.

          “Has it ever occurred to you to actually consider _his_ own feelings about the matter, Cor?” Weskham cut in, his monocle glinting as he gave Cor the most _judgmental_ stare ever. And at that moment, Cor realized how _angry_ the gentleman had been. Weskham was calm, yes, but his deep voice dripped with poison. Cor could only drink another shot.

          “For a military leader, you certainly are self-absorbed,” Weskham continued, crossing his legs and leaning back on the armchair. “Oh, there we go. The Armaugh Lecture,” Regis said from the screen.

          “I was only thinking what’s best for him!”

          “Of course, it’s because _you thought so._ You only ever think that your decisions are always better; however, you never included the young Tummelt’s sentiments on the matter,” Weskham said. “And even going so far as to isolate this issue from _us._ Were you afraid? What were you fearing? Love? Commitment? _Responsibilities_? Cor, you are a proud soldier. You _know_ what responsibilities entail—and it applies to all aspects whether in war—or in love. It matters not if you are a generation away from Loqi. The facts are here, and you did _fall_ for him. You thought of him. Is it not only fair that he also thought what was best for you?”

           Cor felt his throat constrict. He had no words.

          “We know you’re quite the most apathetic and resigned out of all of us, Cor, and we love you nonetheless; but you could have at least been more open,” Weskham chided. “Matters of the heart are not so fickle to simply set aside.”

          “Plus out of all of us here, you are the only bachelor left, Leonis,” Clarus said, crossing his arms. “You can cut us some slack and tell us your love life. Remember that one lady—Catrice, was it, Regis? We had to find out your relationship by _accident_! Talk about hiding in a _closet_ —“

          “Ah, yes, Catrice. That’s one fine lady—if Cor didn’t get cold feet for being caught,” Regis replied, miffed. “There is no harm in being a relationship. It is not shameful.”

          Cid chuckled. “I reckon Cor just like to hide things—as he gets older—he gets better at it—“

          “Frankly, I was already suspicious that something was amiss during the time you were together, Cor,” Regis said. “Most of the time you were practically brimming with _happiness_ and confidence—I thought was just simply because of work—or that maybe ‘cause Ignis finally caved in and married Gladiolus—it was a good time, right Clarus?” Clarus chuckled appreciatively, “It was the moment of the century. I thought for sure Gladio’s gonna soak Cor’s coat with his snot and tears after Scientia said yes; but anyway, go on.”

          Regis continued, “Nonetheless, I never bothered to pry. It was a good look on you—even though you do not actually _show_ it because we all know you are just really one bad case of—what do the kids say it nowadays? Ah, _resting bitch face_ —“ Cid cackled maniacally in the background. Regis said, “And then quite some time after, you requested for an overseas mission and you just reverted back to being—“ he motioned with his hands randomly on the screen. “—back to this—“

          Weskham snorted, “Cold—“

          “Nasty,” Clarus grinned.

          “—bratty behavior,” Cid ended.

          Cor took another shot. He indeed felt like a kid being reprimanded by his own parents. Shame on him.

          “So, what are you planning to do then?” Clarus asked. “Drown yourself in spirits?”

          Cor looked up to the screen. He looked at Weskham. Truly, he wanted to. Just—forget about everything. He was stupid. He was stubborn. Regrets were always made at the end. It now depended on what he would have decided to do with the matter.

          “I think you should think this one over, Cor,” Weskham stood from his armchair, prying the bottle of wine from the former’s grip. “Whatever you decide to do will have repercussions.”

          “Let us know this time, all right?” Regis smiled at him.

          “So we can chastise you better in person,” Cid added.

          “And see your kid with our own eyes!” Clarus exclaimed.

          Cor shook his head. “If looking for them were that easy. There’s a reason why he gave up contacting me, Regis. I cut it all off, remember?”

          Regis leaned closer to the camera, “Boy, you are forgetting who your buddies are. Leave the intel to us.”

         “So where did you last see Tummelt again, exactly?”

***

         Loqi woke up with a groan.

He forgot to turn off his alarm again for the weekend. He punched the button of his bedside clock and slowly sat up. Inasmuch as he wanted to go get more shut-eye, his body was already used to waking up right after the alarm had blared. It was a conditioned response ever since being in the military.

         The sun had only barely come out of the horizon. Loqi took the woolen wrap hanging on his metal bedpost and threw it on his shoulders to stave off the early morning chill. Colter should still be in bed. He could go and hang a little in their tiny apartment balcony. He did like watching the sun rise. It was peaceful.

         If only his sleep were that peaceful as well.

         He only had roughly four hours sleep. His mind was befuddled with thoughts of yesterday’s sudden meetup with Cor Leonis. He had immediately messaged Aranea when he had arrived home—and he was still waiting for a reply. She must be out of town again, busy with her job. He couldn’t really blame her, but he was getting anxious again without any friends to talk to about his current dilemma.

         Loqi leaned on the balustrade. He should be safe, right? It’s not like Leonis could easily track him down. He was no longer a Tummelt anyway. Plus, the place was still huge for a backwater town—housing a couple thousand residents; and probably some immigrants and tourists here and there. Accordo was huge. And he liked it there. But if he had to move somewhere to avoid any more conflict that would have arisen with his ex, then he would do it. Loqi would not want Colter to be in any danger.

         He went back inside and slid the glass door closed. It’s time to prepare breakfast. Astrals knew how Colter loved his pancakes and he could do well to perfect them.


	4. Try

            Back in the Citadel, Regis was cursing.

            The data that had arrived from his ‘snooping’ was not exactly what he was expecting. He had pulled enough strings to hasten the results he had been looking for but for it to arrive in the ungodly hours of the morning had him a little shaken. _I guess it pays to be King,_ Regis thought smugly. Frankly, it was not wholly his business, but for somebody as expressionless like Cor, this was a first time for something as sensitive as love. Regis would do anything to help his comrade—and he was far too curious about everything. He had skimmed the data in less than five minutes and the content made him stand up so suddenly the computer threatened to fall over his desk.

            He scrambled to his bedside table and dialed his Shield.

            “Regis! What’s the call for—are you in danger—“

            The alert, gruff voice of Clarus shot through Regis and he realized he had used the phone reserved for emergencies.

            “I apologize, Clarus. I had used the wrong phone.”

            “You’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

            “I got the intel for Cor.”

            “Regis. It’s 3 in the godsdamn morning. Can it wait till morning?”

            Regis paused for a bit, and snuck a glance at his bedside clock. It indeed read 3:37 a.m. “I guess you’re right, it could.”

            “Fuck you and let us old people sleep for once.”

            Regis chuckled. “I’m sorry, old friend. I just got a tad excited.”

            “Good night, Regis.”

***

            Cor woke up with a pounding headache.

            Weskham did not allow him to take home the liquor, but as if that would stop him from distracting himself that night. Instead he used one of Regis’ vouchers and got himself a good pack of beer and a couple flasks of _Ultima Vodka_ from the hotel and spent the night away. He must have fallen asleep halfway considering the fallen can on his lap. His nape felt stiff from leaning on the armchair and his eyes burned from the sudden sunlight filtering through the open curtains. He needed a couple of painkillers.

            Cor groggily stood up from the armchair and fished out his phone he had thrown on the couch opposite. It was blinking with a few messages. Probably from Regis.

            _Expect a visit from us in 6 hours. -R_

_P.s. Cid is coming with us, too._

            Well, fuck. That fast?

            Cor rubbed his eyes. What time was it? His phone said it was half-past ten. The message was sent at 4 in the morning. Did Regis even sleep? Or was he that excited about everything? Well, if he had the time to kill for it then by all means. Cor was not certain how he’d actually feel about the whole thing. For one, he was a little embarrassed at the thought of seeing Loqi again. What would he say? He was blank. He was the one at fault here. He had no idea how he could even face his old lover [and child] once more.

            It would have been better if he went up into a skirmish and died. That way he would not have endured the humiliation of his stupid actions—but then again—that was too easy. Loqi had suffered more than he did. And he would never go without a fight.

            Cor figured he needed breakfast. Or maybe a shower first. His head felt like someone was drilling holes in it. It was the first time he thought walking as a worrisome chore. His vision was spinning and he cursed the vastness of the suite he was checked in. Why was the bathroom almost twenty steps away from the lounge?

             He managed to get to the bathroom without tripping over and got the water running. While waiting for the tub to fill, he went over the sink and brushed his teeth. His weary reflection stared somberly back at him. His eye-bags were bigger and darker from last night’s lack of proper sleep. There was no way to hide those once Regis and the others arrive. They would know what he was up to the whole night.

            And he needed to stash the leftover liquor away as well.  

            The only important thing at the moment was to get information and try to fix what he had done. Cor could care less if Loqi would accept his apology, but at least he could try and be _responsible_. He had thought it over half a dozen cans of beer and vodka. It was funny that his conscience had only decided to knock in the back of his head right now instead of two years previously. Indeed, talking to his friends about his emotional problems helped. Why had he not done this before?

            Oh wait, he did. Loqi had tried to. Many times. And as stubborn as he is, he never learned his lesson.

            And now he was reaping the guilt built over two years of neglect.

***

            Loqi was just a little paranoid.

            Aranea still had not contacted him. Well, it was still a little bit early—they had just finished breakfast and Loqi had given Colter a bath. Maybe she would reply by lunchtime or the afternoon—if her work had been done already. Aranea was not really a morning person after all.

            Loqi powdered Colter, brushed his hair and slipped him on a pair of jumpers.  The kid did like to walk around and explore—and he had been begging Loqi during breakfast for them to go out and take a ‘stwol’. He said he wanted to see the ‘duckies’ and the ‘puppies’. Loqi rarely could resist the adorable child, and despite a lingering anxiousness in the back of his mind about Cor, he would take out his son out to town.

            After securing Colter’s little sneakers and hat, Loqi grabbed his satchel with his wallet and keys. “Alright! You’re all set, sweetie,” Loqi said, pinching one of Colter’s cheeks. The kid flashed a bright smile and waddled to his stroller near the front door. His papa chuckled. “Excited, are we? Okay, let’s go out!”

***

            “Are you seriously going out in those?”

            Cor looked at his friends with a deadpan stare.

            Regis gave him a non-committal jerk of his head. “They’re disguises! Can’t go strolling around in royal ensembles now, can we?”

            Cor pinched the bridge of his nose. Needless to say, they looked more attention-seeking with their pressed blazers, brocade vests and matching fedoras and spats. Were they going into the opera? “Just at least ditch the blazers. Both you and Clarus look like celebrities in them,” Cor sighed. “Look at Weskham—and Cid isn’t even trying!”

            “I told you Regis, you’re being flashy again,” Clarus muttered, as he shook off his double-breasted coat. Regis jutted out his chin. “A gentleman cannot simply be underdressed!” but he took off his tailored coat nonetheless, leaving him with just his pair of velvet suspenders. Cid chucked him a beret. “There—you’d look more like someone’s foxy relative. And tie your hair as well.”

            Cor motioned to Clarus. “He’s got Glaives with him here, right?” He couldn’t help but be wary about the King’s sudden outing. Clarus merely grunted. “I have 10 in civilian, half a dozen on sniper watch and another batch on backup standby. Standard operating procedure.”

            “So the Prince’s managing the Wall, then?”

            Regis chuckled at that. “For a day, yes. It’s not like we need it much—we are in an era of peace now—spare those few rebels who are still headstrong. Titus drove them out far away from the region. It shall be just a matter of time.” Once done with his loose ponytail, he sat down on the nearest armchair. “So, Cor. I finally have intel.”

            “I figured just as much. For you three to fly so quickly here.”

            “I already told the others about the information I had acquired,” Regis crossed his legs. “He chucked the thin folder to Cor. “House Tummelt had disowned Loqi two years ago.”

            Cor’s jaw dropped. He took the folder and rummaged through its contents. So that was the reason Loqi came to Insomnia that day. His family must have discovered their secret affair—kicking him out of the house.

            “And that was not all,” Regis continued. “I asked the intelligence to include any foreign records of the city roughly two years back since you mentioned that Loqi arrived in Insomnia the day you broke things off. They discovered that a small clinic had checked in a foreign outpatient by the name of “Ulldor”. Which was suspicious by the way, since the only Ulldor we know of was in Tenebrae at the time for their yearly peace talks.”

            “Inasmuch as Regis would have avoided any breach of patient-doctor privacy, the intelligence provided every single detail and do you know what it was?” Weskham interjected. “That ‘Ulldor’ was apparently pregnant.”

Cor could feel cold sweat in his palms as the realization dawned on him. That meant that when Loqi had arrived at that time in Insomnia, he was already pregnant! And the asshole that he was—he had left him to boot!  “Now you understand the weight of what you’ve done, lad?” Cid rasped out. “If you’d only ever listened.”

            Cor was quiet. Loqi had gone through so much at that time—and he was useless. He only ever added more to Loqi’s suffering…

            But not this time. He closed the folder and motioned towards the door.

“We should go.”        

            Regis and the rest simply smiled and followed him.

***

            “Papa! Look! Puppy! Puppy!”

            Loqi stared to where his son was pointing at. There was an old couple walking a dog along the street opposite. “It is, sweetie.”

            “I want one, Papa.”

            Loqi continued pushing the stroller where his son was strapped in. “We already talked about this, Cole. You’re not old enough to have pets yet.”

            He heard a telltale whimper and Loqi sighed. Colter was not really big on tantrums but his soft cries broke his papa’s heart every time. And this was one of those times. Especially when pets were involved. He knelt down in front of the stroller to look into his teary-eyed son.

            “Me old now, Papa,” Colter hiccupped.

            “You’re still two, baby. Who will take care of him when Papa’s at work, hm?”

            Colter whimpered again and tears cascaded down his cheeks. He held the stuffed toy that was with him in his seat and buried his face in it. He started sobbing harder, mumbling gibberish into the soft plush.

            _By the Six…_

            Loqi brushed his son’s head, and tried to coo him to stop. “Baby, I promise we will have pets when you are older and more capable, okay?” Nada. The kid clutched harder at his stuffed toy, sobbing pathetically.

            With a huff, Loqi went and scooped his son up into his arms. “I promise when you get older we will get you a pet okay, baby?” He kissed both his tear-laden cheeks. “If you want, we can get two okay?”

            “Two puppies?”

            “Uh-hm! We can have cute puppy pets, okay?” He smooched at his cheek again, eliciting a playful giggle from the toddler.

            Loqi could feel someone behind him but he had to stifle Cole’s cries first. He’d apologize to the passersby later since they were slightly blocking a portion of the sidewalk. “Are you okay, now, baby?”

            Colter nodded, clutching at his father’s neck. “Yes, papa.”

            “Okay, let’s go back home!”

            When Loqi turned around, pulling the stroller with him, he almost bumped face-to-face into one Cor Leonis.

***

            Their group looked far too suspicious for their own good.

            Cor sighed as he sat in a secluded booth of a random restaurant in town with Regis and the others. Five dashing silver foxes congregating were somewhat a compelling sight. There were a few ladies along the way that kept looking at them. Even inside the restaurant, their little group was garnering curious looks. Regis and Clarus were gloating. “Looks like we still have it, old friend,” the King of Lucis chuckled after making a young woman blush after simply tipping his hat in greeting. “That we are,” Clarus rumbled in agreement, giving the king a pat on the shoulder. Weskham could only chuckle while Cid and Cor looked mightily disinterested.

            They were strolling around the area where he had last seen Loqi. Weskham suggested that it would be a great opportunity to search for information. Who knew, they might even run into Loqi in that small town.

            Regis suggested investigating via the town registry; albeit it might take a little while. Which landed their little team into this quaint restaurant, browsing the menu for their lunch.

            “It’s been a while since we did this,” Weskham stated, relaxing into the soft cushions of the booth.

            “Yeah, and this time, I’m not payin’,” Cid snickered. “Y’all boys back then always exhaust your gil after a hunt. Can’t even remember what the cause was.”

            “They did not have credit, Cid,” Regis sighed. “It was a horrible realization on my part.”

            “You were after those ridiculous designer clothes in Altissia. Can you remember how expensive those were?” Weskham pointed at Regis.

            “Those were Roen, my good man!” Regis huffed. “I still am wearing one!”

            “At least Cor knew how to budget,” Clarus chuckled as he reminisced. “Didn’t know how we’d manage to survive a week on 500 gil. Imagine.”

            “It was not a pleasant time,” Cor grumbled. They had made their orders, and he let the conversation flow. His eyes strayed over the clear glass window beside their booth. The streets were not that crowded, for a weekend. It indeed was a nice town—a good place to retire. Although, Cor preferred the bustling activity of Insomnia and its lit, decadent buildings and streets.

            He was watching a couple walk their dog when Cor spied that familiar blond head once more. Cogs were turning over in his brain and he was certain that it was Loqi.

            “—as I said to Reggie before, just leave the godsdamn catoblepas and we can go—hey, Cor, you listenin’?” Cid said. “What’s got you?” He followed the Marshal’s shocked stare outside and the mechanic, too, froze. The rest got curious as well and they craned their necks to see what the hubbub was.

            “Oh damn—“

            “Astrals—“

            Cor suddenly stood up and exited the restaurant. And no one stopped him.

***

            “You.”

            “Loqi.”

            Loqi clutched Colter tighter to his chest, angling his body away from the Marshal—as if he would take the kid away from his arms. “What are you doing here?” His voice dripped venom.

            “Look, Loqi, I just want to talk.”

            “There’s nothing to talk about.”

            “I just want to apologize—“

            “I don’t need your sorry, Leonis,” Loqi hissed. “I think that’s too late for that—“

            Cor’s eyebrows furrowed. “I know, but at least hear me out—“

            “Hear you out? Like you did _not_ hear me out two years ago?”

            Cor fell silent at that. He stared somberly at the pair in front of him. Loqi was in a defensive stance—trying to shield his son away from view—which was proving difficult because the toddler was getting curious about the exchange and kept twisting in his father’s grip. That small action stung him in the most unexpected ways possible. A carrier. Protecting his offspring.

            “This is not an appropriate place for all… _this_ ,” Loqi said icily, a finality in his voice. “I’m sure you have far more important things than talking with your bloody _ex_ —“

            “Papa—who is he?”

            Loqi was at a loss for a split second when Colter had blurted out, pointing at the older man in front of him. Cor took this moment to answer. He licked his dry lips and fished out a card from the inside of his coat. “Here. At least, contact me whenever you are ready.” He stared at Loqi’s wide eyes. “I am serious. I want for us to talk properly.”

            Loqi stared at the card, and then up at Cor. Colter was squiggling in his arms, still pointing at the apparent stranger. “What’s that Papa?” Loqi shushed him a bit, before taking the card with a trembling hand. “We’re leaving.” He turned around once more, the card slightly crumpling in his balled fist.

            “Loqi, wait—“

            Cor held back his wrist. Loqi flinched at it and the Marshal pulled back, an apology spouting from his lips. “His name. What’s his name?”

            Astrals, Loqi wanted to curse his eyes from tearing up so easily.

            “Sweetie, the Mister is asking for your name. What’s your name, baby?”

            Colter peeked from Loqi’s neck, his big blue eyes glinting. “Hi, I’m Col-ter.” And then he hid himself behind his stuffed toy, a shy grin on his chubby face.

            Before Cor could react, Loqi had strutted away with the stroller—Colter peering up at the Marshal from his papa’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you wanna see some Corqi baby doodle--click this [tumblr link](http://ruiojousama.tumblr.com/post/172957370393/corqi-baby-%EF%BE%89)!


	5. Small Steps

 

            The rest of the four foxy gentlemen were clamoring on top of each other behind the glass window, trying to get a good view of Cor across the street. They looked ridiculous. Some restaurant patrons were giving them suspicious looks. And by the Six, Weskham had brought his opera glasses and was smugly peering through it.

            “Hey, Wesky, that isn’t fair!”

            “Blasted phone, I cannot get a clear photo—“

            “That’s Tummelt? He’s one cute lad, Cor you dolt—“

            “Do you think that’s their kid?!”

            Of course, the group could not hear what the two were talking about—they could only guess through lip-reading. They watched Cor wait for the chance to talk to Loqi once he had finished pacifying the kid. It was but a few minutes—and they saw Cor hand out a calling card.

            “Good, Leonis! Maintain connection!”

            “Oh, drat—is he going to accept it—“

            “Astrals, the kid’s a carbon-copy of Cor—“

            “Ah—they’re leaving—“

            They scrambled back to their respective seats as Cor briskly walked back to the restaurant after meeting Loqi. Cor’s face was indescribable as he slid in the booth.

            “So?” Cid rasped.

            “How’d it go?” Clarus quipped.

            Cor took a breath before replying. “I…asked him to contact me when he’s ready to talk. That’s all.”

            “Eh? I expected more of a dramatic reunion,” Cid scoffed.

            “This is the second time we met, Cid.”

            “At least he took your contact details, Cor,” Regis said.

            Clarus nodded. “Worse case was—he would have slapped that back at your face. Happened to me once or twice.”

            “I think I saw the kid talk to you,” Weskham leaned towards the Marshal. “What was that?”

            “Colter.”

            “Pardon?”

            “The child’s name is Colter,” Cor said quietly—and for the briefest of moments, there was awe and amazement on his face. Regis could not help but smile widely. “That is indeed a good name.”

            “He’s like a mini-you,” Cid chuckled good-naturedly. “If only my eyesight weren’t so shitty, I could have sworn you both have the same eyes.”

            There was a twitch in Cor’s cheek. A ghost of a smile. “He does.”

            The four looked at him.

            “The kid’s got the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

***

            Aranea stared vacuously at Loqi over her steaming hazelnut coffee.

            “Okay. Take calm breaths. Now. Repeat what you said. Slowly.”

            Loqi clutched the throw pillow on his couch with a pout, but he tried taking deep breaths nonetheless. The moment he had received a message from Aranea after his fateful [second] encounter with Cor in town, he had immediately invited the Commodore to his apartment. He had Colter take his nap first before divulging Aranea of the details.

            “I swear to the Six I think the world is pranking me,” Loqi whimpered onto the pillow. “He asked about Colter, Arry! He wants to talk!”

            Aranea scooted closer to Loqi on the seat, as if to console him with her presence. “Look, I, too was shocked you guys actually met so early after just warning you—but you said he gave you his contact number. What do you intend to do?”

            “I don’t know what to feel, Arry,” Loqi said quietly. “That’s why I need your opinion. I mean—he _is still_ Colter’s dad I—“ He sighed.

            “Loqi. Remember what happened. Do you think you can go through that again?” Aranea said. “’Cause I swear to the Six I will hunt his immortal ass down—“

            Loqi reached out and gripped Aranea’s hand. “I know, Arry. It’s just…I don’t know. His face when he was asking—Arry—he was _pleading_? It did not help that Colter was asking about him when we went home! My blasted anxiety is nagging at me, Arry. I wasn’t able to tell him about the pregnancy remember?”

            “Tsk, Loqi,” Aranea tutted. “That doesn’t justify what he had done to you. What if he did not know he had fathered a kid? Would that even change anything?” Loqi’s lip trembled at that. His emotions were terribly all over the place. It seemed that after all these years, the mere existence of Cor had never failed to shake him.

            “I’m scared, Aranea. I’m scared of what’ll happen if I don’t talk to him,” Loqi started to sniffle. “I know he knows Cole’s his. I don’t want him to take Colter.”

            Aranea sighed. “Okay, I’m being a bit selfish here, cheesecake—you’ve endured quite a lot. You’re right, he’s only asking to talk with you. I’m just being protective. But tell you what. This is still your decision, and no matter what you think of doing, we will be here to support you, ‘kay?”

            The blond wiped away a few tears and nodded. “I just want what’s best for Colter.”

            “Take your time to think about it, Loqi,” Aranea gave him a side-hug. “If Leonis really wanted to patch things up, I think he could do with a little bit of wait.”

            “Thanks, Arry.”

***

            “I just hope he contacts you soon,” Clarus said, patting Cor’s shoulder.

            They were at a secluded hangar, a Lucis airship waiting—ready to take flight.

            “Let us know, ya hear, boy?” Cid rumbled at him. “And come visit as soon as you can!”

            The Marshal merely nodded.

            “Wesk, I trust you to keep an eye on him,” Regis winked at the Maagho bar owner. Armaugh merely chuckled. “I’m sure Cor can handle his little _vacation_.”

            “Who knew a vacation was what he needed to have a much-needed enlightenment,” Clarus chuckled as he popped open the ship hatch. “All right, Regis, we need to go.”

            Regis was a little crestfallen. “I wanted to stay longer and witness the unfolding of this soap-opera, but alas, duty calls.” Cor strained not to roll his eyes.

            “But, lad, seriously, if you need any more help, we are just a phone call away,” the Lucian King smiled warmly at him.

            Cor’s lips curved. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

            One last wave, and the airship’s door had closed. The Marshal stayed until the ship had disappeared into the night sky.

            “I’ll walk with you back to the Leville,” Weskham had said.

            It had been quite a fulfilling day—albeit full of surprises and that his head was still a touch painful from the hungover. At least he had made a small step in reaching out to Loqi. It might probably take a while for them to fully reconcile, but he was sincerely hoping for the best.


	6. Reaching Out

            Loqi stared at his phone.

            He stared back at the calendar on his desk.

            He let out the nth sigh for that day.

            It had been almost ten days since Cor had given him his card. Loqi had been mulling it over and over in his head so much so that somehow he was getting distracted in his work. Even Colter had asked him, “Papa, ‘re you okay?” when he was absentmindedly staring into the distance during one of their laundry-folding sessions (Colter like to volunteer helping—even though he usually made a nonsensical pile of scrunched up clothes). “Papa’s okay, baby. I’m just…thinking about things.”

            “Like my milk, Papa?”

            Loqi chuckled. Yeah, they were running out of groceries for the week. Colter loved his milk—and he would like to ask his Papa when they were almost running out so he could tag along for shopping. “Wow! You remembered! Yes, we should get your milk soon, sweetie.” He nuzzled the toddler’s cheek playfully and Colter let out a shy giggle. They went back to folding clothes.

            Sighing, Loqi reached inside his pant pocket and fished out Cor’s calling card. The edges were frayed from drawing it in and out of random places. There was a time when he almost chucked it down the trash bin but he figured his emotions had been getting the better of him.

            He typed a simple message before inputting Cor’s number.

            Loqi was not sure how he’d handle a phone call—so after double and triple-checking the number, he pressed ‘send’.

***

            The Marshal could not believe he actually used many of Regis’ coupons while waiting for Loqi’s reply (if ever there was to be one).

            He had gone to every single museum in the city, got himself a nice set of cleaning tools for his katana (he wasn’t aware Regis gave him such a freebie), and even got lost in a mall and was indolently staring at discounted children’s toys in a shop he had passed. Toys! Boy, was his conscience nagging so much at him. In the end, he had purchased this huge stuffed plush of a black and white husky. It drew stares when he took it back to the hotel but who cared? If things would go better with Loqi, he could probably give this to the kid. 

            Cor had been so focused in his own career, the country, his king, and the ‘greater good’ he had never paid attention to his own life and his retirement. He had thought for sure he would just die in a mission somewhere—and not—worry about Loqi—about a _family_.

            He had resolved that he would be responsible for Loqi and the kid if ever the blond would accept his offer to talk over things. Admittedly, he was nervous. Regis would indubitably tease him about fearing ‘parenthood’. Whatever Loqi would decide to do, he would respect that. He just wanted a peace of mind.

            He was in a fancy café near the Totomostro Arena, his third coffee for the day sitting idly beside a dog-eared copy of his rather favorite book about weaponry. Cor was slightly getting used to this ‘vacation’ somehow; although, he made sure he never skipped out on his daily workouts. He just assumed every day of his vacation as some sort of ‘mission’ or ‘task’ so he would not lose his head over inactivity.

            Cor was draining his cup when he felt his mobile phone vibrate. He almost choked when he saw the message the unknown number had sent him:

            _This is Loqi._

_Let’s talk this coming Friday, 4pm. General’s Park._

            _There’s a secluded garden shed near the fountain area._

With slightly trembling fingers, Cor typed a short reply,

            _Thank you. I shall see you then._

            Pulling a couple of gils from his wallet, he stood up from his table and left the money. He could care less if he overpaid. Finally, after more than a week, he heard from Loqi! It was two days from now. He would have apt time to think over what he would say to Loqi (like, for the nth time, since he was already mulling it over days ago). He would have written it down—like some sort of speech but knowing Loqi’s spontaneity, it would be useless.

            Cor traced his steps back to the direction of the Leville. He would hail a gondola and go to Weskham. Astrals knew he would need the proper nerves for the upcoming meet.

***

            Aranea had agreed to babysit Colter on the day Loqi would meet Cor.

            “Call me ASAP if something bad happens, all right?” Aranea said as she carried little Colter in her arms. Loqi kissed his son goodbye. “I will, Arry. Thanks so much. I’ll be back soon, sweetie, okay? Be a good boy to Auntie Arry. ”

            Colter let out a whimper but Loqi kissed his temple again with a promise of chocolate and the toddler nodded. He opened and closed his palms, mumbling “Ba-bye, Papa.”

            Loqi left the apartment and took a deep breath. Today’s the day he had decided that he would talk to Cor. Colter had a right to know who his other father was, after all. It’s just morally appropriate. He would get back to his nagging anxiety from the past heartbreak later. And it would depend on how their talk would progress.

            It took Loqi roughly ten minutes of walking towards their meeting place. His nerves were slowly building up as he neared the venue. He was not the type to be late. Neither did Cor. He checked his watch. He was still fifteen minutes early. Loqi figured he could probably calm down a bit while waiting. But it was not to be.

            Indeed, his old lover was already there.

            Cor stood leaning on the shed post, checking his phone. From afar, Loqi could see the familiar impressive silhouette of a man honed in war. His old flame. Loqi took a deep breath. It was now or never. He walked towards the shed and saw the Marshal look up. Cor hastily pocketed his phone.

            “You’re early,” Loqi muttered, passing by him and sitting on the bench underneath that shed overgrown with flora. Cor followed and sat on the opposite side, making sure that there was a certain respectable distance between them. “I could say the same to you.”

            Loqi huffed. “Old habits die hard.”

            Cor grunted in approval.

            There was a beat.

            “What do you want to talk about?” Loqi asked, his fists clenched on his lap as if trying to mask the impending tremble behind his voice.

            “The child, for starters.”

            “What do you care about Colter now?”

            “Loqi, I know you are still mad at me after everything,” Cor started. Loqi turned at his direction but the Marshal was not looking at him in the eye. “I want take responsibility for what I’ve done.”

          Loqi scoffed at that. “What if you never knew you fathered a child, Cor? Would it even make a difference?”

            Cor was surprised at that comeback and manage to look up to Loqi’s eyes. His old lover’s stare was probing, and hurt. He was somber as he replied honestly, “No. It probably would not have made me change at all.”

            Loqi’s lips curled into a sneer. “I thought so—“

            Cor leaned towards him, intent on not letting the conversation wrap itself up. “Loqi. I want to make things right.” The blond huffed and crossed his arms. “I’m not sure I would like to go all through the shit you pulled, Leonis. I’m not buying it.”

            Cor frowned, but he nodded his head. “I am not asking you to. Trusting me after all that has happened will be difficult. We had good things going on and I messed it up for the both us—“

            “Good things?!” Loqi jeered harshly. “By the Six, Cor, it was not like that at all.”

            “What—“

            “Cor. I fell for you,” Loqi looked at him with teary eyes. Astrals, he thought to himself he would be composed and face his old lover head-on but two years’ worth of frustration and pent-up anger had suddenly resurfaced like the wrath of the Tidemother herself. “I fell for you and I did not care what the future held for me. I felt only _great_ things with you. I did not know what to do. I was blind and in love about every ounce of you.”

            Tears were falling fast and he angrily wiped them with the back of his hand. Yet he continued amidst sniffle, “And then you left. I thought I lost a huge chunk of me at that day. That day I was told I was two months along. And then I couldn’t reach you anymore. Even then I respected your need for the privacy of our affair I did not bother to contact your work just to get to you.

            “D’you think I’d still go crawling to that person who selfishly left me to say I was having his kid? I had thought better. If it was that easy for you to leave me, how much more for my baby? One rejection was enough.”

            Cor was speechless. His chest ached at every word that Loqi said. They were like bombs dropped into his very soul—and it wrecked him so much to see that he had caused all of this. He caused Loqi all of this pain. And he was ignorant about it.

            “Six, this is a mistake,” Loqi sniffed, he proceeded to stand up and walk away but Cor stopped him. The Marshal grabbed both Loqi’s hands and held him down back to the benches. He drew those hands near his temple as he implored at him. “Loqi. I’m sorry. I am so sorry.” It was let out in a jarringly unusual tone of sadness, and Loqi could almost feel the sincerity emanating from the Marshal. His head was bowed down and Loqi could not see his face at all. The grip on his hands never slackened. “I am not expecting for you to accept my apology—the astrals know you deserve more than that, but know I regret what I had done to you. I caused all of this, and I am serious about fixing this with you— _for you._ _For the both of you_.”

            Loqi fought back a whimper in his throat. He wanted to pull back—but Cor held on to his hands, his tight grip pleading and beseeching him.

            “I cannot change the past. All I have is the present and I am willing to work towards a better future for us. If you would give me another chance, Loqi.”

            Cor slowly lifted his head and let go of his hands. Loqi stared at him in apparent shock. He thought he would never live to see the day Cor would even possess such a forlorn expression. But he could not answer that right away. His heart was too full of mixed emotions.

            Swallowing down an oncoming sob, Loqi turned his back on Cor and left the shed.

            The Marshal did not run after him, and instead closed his eyes as the sound of imminent thunder rumbled up in the skies.

***

            Colter was still taking his nap when Loqi had arrived back home.

            Aranea stood up from playing with her phone in the lounge when she saw the puffy-eyed blond totter towards her.

            “What happened?” She hugged him in greeting before guiding him towards the couch. “How did it go?”

            Loqi took the nearest throw pillow and hugged it to his chest. “Oh, Arry…”

            “Do I have a Marshal to kill?”

            “No, Arry…it’s…”

            He took a deep breath before relating their small talk—how he broke down—how Cor responded—and how he just up and left. “I’m so out of it, Arry. Everything just flowed out—like a dam.” Aranea frowned at his words and scooted closer to him.

            “I don’t blame you, cheesecake,” Aranea said, rubbing his back in consolation. “You were quite emotional about everything. And it’s been two years of pain for you. He deserved that outburst, I reckon.”

            Loqi sniffed. “Yeah…but I did not grace him with any replies about his offer yet. I just walked out! I dunno if I’m ready for it. It’s like…he wants a family, Arry? Is my assumption right?”

            “It could be. Maybe, maybe not,” Aranea hummed. “Damn I should have been there to see his face.”

            “He looked so full of regret—although it could just be my wishful thinking,” Loqi whined into the pillow. Aranea sighed and hugged the blond again. “You need to talk again. Didn’t you say you wanted to do so for Colter’s good?”

            Loqi groaned. “We didn’t get there yet.” A deep sigh. “If I weren’t so emotional over him—like I had always been—I would have talked this over in one go.”

            “It’s not that quick, Loqi,” Aranea grinned wryly. “I would be surprised if you even managed to reconcile with him in one meeting. That’s just impossible.”

            “Yeah, you’re right.”

            “You just need to schedule another talk maybe? He offered a proposition to fix things, didn’t he?”

            Loqi nodded somberly. “I’ll do what I can.”

            Aranea beamed at him. “Attaboy.”

***

            Weskham stared warily at Cor behind the bar.

            It was amazing that he could actually tell the level of devastation on his face despite the stiff poker mask of the Immortal he usually wore (or was it really just his bland face?). Weskham had dutifully placed the usual the moment Cor arrived in the bar. His coat was drenched from the rain. Thankfully, his inner shirt was partly dry and the bar was warm enough. Regis would definitely give him the scolding of a lifetime if he got sick under his watch.

            He had chucked him a thick towel from the bar and Cor only frowned but accepted it. “I take it, it did not bode well?”

            “Loqi probably needs more time,” Cor muttered. He took the glass of expensive brandy and drank it without as much as a grimace.

            “Care to divulge some details?”

            Cor merely shook the glass again for a refill. He downed that again before he decided to talk about the afternoon meeting.

            Weskham listened quietly. He refilled Cor’s glass when it emptied but halfway his fourth, he had stopped and instead pushed a plate of steaming lasagna in front of him. Cor raised an eyebrow at that (probably wondered how he even managed to prepare that while merely standing in front of him, listening to his woes).

            “You certainly need to eat rather burn a hole in your stomach after that meeting,” Weskham smiled knowingly. “I understand why you did not run after him when he had left. It pays to give him enough space to process his feelings about your offer.”

            Cor nodded gratefully at him. It was already sundown and he indeed would need dinner. “He caught me off-guard. Like he always had. Loqi did have a certain way with words.”

            “That was two years’ worth of repressed emotions and lack of communication. I’m surprised he did not actually resort to anything physical,” Weskham said.

            “Oh, I’d let him,” Cor poked a fork on the lasagna. But his appetite seemed lacking. “I deserve it.”

            “Indeed you do. But you’re insulting my lasagna, Cor. Just dig in,” Weskham lightly chuckled. “Let’s just hope for the best that he would still respond to your offer, whether positive or negative. At least to give you both a sense of closure.”

            “Of course. Thank you, Wesk,” Cor managed.


	7. Resolve

 

            Weskham took the empty plate from Cor and gave him some coffee. The bar was nearing its peak and more patrons were arriving and making the place even busier.

            “So…you’re saying you want to build a family with him, Cor?”

            “What?” Cor spluttered.

            Weskham shrugged. “You said you want to take responsibility. You want to start anew. Don’t tell me you’re merely planning for material and monetary support from afar?”

            “That depends on Loqi,” Cor deflected. “I do not want to force him if he’s not ready to take me back.” Now that he had mentioned it, indeed…was it not what responsibility entailed in the first place? To become a father? To be responsible for rearing a child?

            “The young man has yet to give his reply on your offer, I reckon,” Weskham rubbed a hand to his chin. “But indeed, it will take time for the both of you to start again—to mend the bridge you had so destroyed long ago.”

            Cor sipped at his coffee. Was he ready to be in a relationship again? And this time, without the restrictions of having to hide from the public?

            “I chose to do this,” Cor managed. “And I will do what I can. For Loqi. For the both of them.”

            Weskham beamed at the Marshal, his eyes crinkling. “I’m sure the rest will be as proud of you as I am right now, Cor.”

***

            Loqi could not stop fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he waited for Colter in the local daycare center. It had been three days since his encounter with Cor and he had figured he was calm enough to contact him again.

            He had sent Cor a meetup time and address to the daycare where he would be picking up Colter after his teaching job. This time, he was early. Loqi wondered if the Marshal would ever come after what happened.

            The usual daycare lady greeted Loqi enthusiastically and had him sit over the waiting benches as she would go and call Colter from the playpens. Loqi was too busy wringing his hands, staring at his sneakers he did not see the approaching figure from his left who sat down a little ways beside him. 

            “I got your message,” a deep voice said.

            Loqi jumped at that and turned to look into his direction. Cor was sitting roughly two feet away from him. He looked a little on edge, as Loqi could notice.

            “I thought you’re not coming,” Loqi said quietly. “I’d be an asshole not to,” Cor replied.

            Loqi felt the slight tingle of nerves between them. Heck, why did he ever decide to this again? For the love of his son, of course.

            “Papa!”

            Colter came hobbling towards Loqi with his little backpack in tow. The daycare lady chuckled at the sight as the toddler hugged Loqi’s leg. “He wasn’t even halfway his sock when he wanted to run towards the exit to you,” she said. Loqi lifted little Cole up to his chest and kissed his cheek in greeting. “Did you enjoy your day, baby?”

            “Uh-hm!” Colter smiled and he cupped his papa’s face and give him a rather loud smooch as well. Loqi could not help but smile. “Thank you, Ceres. We’ll be going now.” The daycare lady merely smiled. “See you tomorrow!”

            When Loqi turned towards the exit, Cor immediately followed. There was a rather awkward silence as they left the small daycare building. Colter was content in his papa’s arms, although he was shooting Cor a rather curious look from behind his father’s shoulder.

            “Do you want to drop by the park, Cole? We can watch the duckies,” Loqi offered. At the mention of ducks, Colter squiggled in his arms and clapped his hands. “Yes, Papa! Puh-lease!”

            Loqi chortled. “Alright, then. Do you want to walk?”

            Colter nodded enthusiastically and Loqi lowered him down and held his tiny hand. Their pace considerably slowed as the toddler started to blab about random things towards their destination. Loqi was only half-listening and simply hummed at his son’s drivel.

            “I wasn’t expecting to take him with you,” Cor stated, He was walking a little behind Loqi, subtly staring at the chubby kid pointing at everything.

            “I just got off work. I need to pick him up,” Loqi replied. They turned a corner and General’s Park loomed into view. Cor noticed they were probably on the other side of it. There was a small, man-made lake instead of a fountain in this area. There were a handful of people around. Some even walking their dogs. Colter started to squeal.

            “Papa! Papa! Look!! Puppies!”

            “Yes, they are, sweetie.”

            The toddler pulled at Loqi’s hand. “’et’s go Papa—“

            “I thought you want to see the duckies?”

            “Bu’ puppies—“

            “I’ll let you feed the duckies this time, okay? Come on.”

            That appeared to pacify the kid for a while, although he was pouting at his father the whole way. Cor was fascinated at the kid’s scowl but he let them walk ahead of him towards the lake. Loqi scooped Colter into his arms, leaning them just comfortable enough on the balustrade overlooking the lake. He then pulled a small paper bag from the inside of his coat pocket and handed it to the toddler. “Just take a little at a time, okay, sweetie?”

            Colter nodded and with his tiny fists, he took some bread crumbs and threw them rather haphazardly. Ducks started to swim towards their direction and Colter could not help but giggle in happiness.

            “You said you wanted a second chance,” Loqi began.

            Cor perked up at those words, but he kept listening. “Yes.”

            “Do you want a family, Cor?”

            “Only if you’d let me.”

            Loqi turned to look up at the Marshal, his expression lonely and hesitant. “And if I don’t?”

            “I know you can’t fully trust me right now but I am willing to do everything to gain it back,” Cor said seriously, not breaking eye contact. “No matter what you decide, I will not force you to do anything uncomfortable.”

            There was a loud squeal from Colter as more ducks approached their direction. Loqi could only hug the toddler tightly as he pondered over the Marshal’s words.

            “I’m only doing this for Colter,” Loqi stated. “Every child has a right to know their parents.”

            “What—“ Cor’s eyes lit up. There was a pounding in his chest at those words.

            Loqi stared back at the Marshal, more decisive this time. “He’s our common ground. We can probably start there.”

            Cor felt warmth tingling in his skin at that. There was a surge of happiness in him that he had not felt in years. Loqi was ready to make amends with him! A smile had raised in the corners of his lips, “Thank you, Loqi. This means so much to me.”

            The younger blond lightly flushed at that, his freckles becoming even more prominent amidst the late afternoon sun. He turned away and buried his face in his son’s hair. Even after everything, he could not forget how Cor could readily give his stomach butterflies whenever he smiled. His heart felt lighter somehow after that resolve. Maybe the two of them could really begin anew.

            “Papa, ‘m hungry,” Colter suddenly piped.

            Loqi smiled at his son, “Okay, baby. What d’you want to eat?”

            The toddler puffed out his chubby cheeks and thought. He swung his feet to and fro. “I wan’ ‘buhga’, Papa.”

            “It’s called hamburger, sweetie.”

            “Bahga!”         

            Loqi shook his head fondly as he took the paper bag of crumbs and stashed it back to his coat. He motioned to Cor and nodded his head towards the way they came from. “I know a good restaurant near here.”          

            “’et’s goo!!!” Colter pulled impatiently at his papa’s sleeve. Loqi rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, baby.”

            Cor smirked at the pleasant display. “Lead the way.”

***

            While walking, Colter was soflty singing gibberish in Loqi’s arms.

            “Is he always like this?” Cor inquired, eyeing the bouncing kid rather fondly. Loqi huffed. “Sometimes he gets really active, but he’s mostly pretty behaved.”

            “He’s a good boy.”

            “Of course, he is,” Loqi said proudly. “He’s just like his papa.”

            Cor could only shake his head as they turned the corner and entered a small brick establishment. It was warm and cozy inside and the smell of grilling meat permeated the air. Colter had started to get bouncier even more and he was almost climbing Loqi like a tree to get a look at the surroundings.

            Cor found them a vacant booth first. He also hailed a server to get the kid his own booster seat first before sliding in the booth. At that point Colter had finally settled his attention on Cor, staring at him wondrously with those big blue eyes.

            “Colter, sweetie, this is Cor,” Loqi introduced. “He’s…from work.” He added as an afterthought.

            “Cohr,” Colter mumbled.

            “You have to say hi, baby.”

            “Hi, Cohr,” the toddler repeated, opening and closing his palm as a way of greeting.

            “Hello, little man,” Cor replied, mimicking the action. Colter found it funny and giggled. He started doing it with both hands and Cor decided to play along. Loqi stifled a gasp at the scenario. Despite the Marshal’s [forever] stoic façade, he did not appear menacing nor scary to Colter at all. And Colter was responding in enthusiasm. Well, he could not deny the kid was not the incredibly shy type and he usually got comfortable with people as long as Loqi introduced them. There was a rare glint in Cor’s eyes as he played along with the kid. Loqi wanted to cry—both in relief and happiness. He never thought they would eventually reach a good beginning like this.

            “Papa?”

            Loqi slightly twitched in surprise. “Yes, baby?”

            “Col-ter hair,” the toddler pointed at the Marshal. Loqi caught Cor’s eyes at that. He hoped the flush that was threatening to creep into his face was drowned by the restaurant lights. “Oh! That’s right, baby. You noticed, huh?” Loqi diverted. Colter nodded and pointed into his hair. “Mine!”

            “He’s smart,” Cor gloated internally.

            “Indeed he is,” Loqi said, as a-matter-of-factly. “Where do you think he got it from?”

            “I wonder,” Cor smirked at the younger blond. At that point the waiter chose to arrive with their menus and Loqi was so thankful of the distraction because he was certain his face might be red as a beetroot.

***

            Aranea almost slipped from the bathtub as she strained to get the ringing phone from the sink. _Loqi._

            She knew the blond would be meeting Cor again that day, but she had a graveyard shift and would not be arriving till midday. She made Loqi promise to give her call if shit went awry—but it was already past dinnertime and there was still nothing from him. She wanted to actually stalk him during their meetup, but she needed the sleep for her work the following night. Aranea could not help but worry. Their first meeting did not go well—how much more this time? So when her phone had finally rang in the middle of her bath, she scrambled to pick it up.

            “Hey, Arry.”

            “Loqi! Took you long enough. How’d it go? How’s Colter?”

            “It was…it went pretty okay, Arry,” Loqi said.

            “Spill. Now.” Aranea grabbed a bathrobe from her sink. “I need all details.”


	8. New Beginnings

            Cor could not sleep that night.

            The day’s happenings kept playing over and over in his head.

            After accompanying Loqi in the park and spending dinner together with his kid, Cor had felt a bubbling happiness in his chest he had not felt in years after he had broken off with him. Even though his face did not really express anything more than a twitch of his mouth and a lesser scrunched down eyebrows, to the ones who knew him most, Cor was in a good mood.

            He figured he’d go straight to his hotel room than drink tonight with Weskham.

            He only had a few more nights left in his month-long vacation. Should he contact Regis and extend his little holiday? Cor was loathe to leave Loqi so soon when he had finally re-established a decent connection with him.

            Well, if Loqi would want him to hang out more with them Cor would gladly oblige.

            He took back his room keys from the concierge and retired to his suite. The huge plush was sitting on the couch, intimidating under the moonlight. Remembering Colter’s avid adoration for canines made Cor huff in proud satisfaction. He would give it to the kid—if Loqi would permit. Astrals knew how that would make Colter happy.

            Cor went to his bedroom in good spirits.

***

            Once Loqi had tucked in Colter for the night, he dialed Aranea.

            “I need details.” She drawled from the other end.

            Loqi could not restrain the small smile that graced his lips as he recounted the events.

            “I really thought things would go wrong, you know?” he said, as he leaned on the balustrade of his open terrace. “He even footed the bill for dinner! Cor—he—he was very nice tonight. Colter wasn’t even scared of him! They played handsies on the table!”

            He heard Aranea snort. “Well, Cole’s only got one other guy to get those brave genes from. But seriously, I’m glad nothing bad happened, Loqi.”

            Loqi droned. “Yeah. I’m happy he’s really willing to make amends…although I gotta say I’m still a little anxious. What if he leaves again?”

            “It’s still far too early to judge, Loqi,” Aranea soothed him. “What’s more important is constant communication between you two. Tell him your insecurities. Make sure he isn’t spouting any lies. Or I’ll wring it from him.” And then she guffawed.

            Loqi shook his head fondly. “You’re almost forty and yet you’re still the gutsiest lady I know.”

            “Hey—no age comparisons here!” Aranea barked at him. “But anyway, no matter what happens we still got your back, Loqi. Maybe one time when you get the Marshal to visit, I’d wanna have a little man-to-man talk with him.”

            Loqi pondered at that for a bit. Indeed would he invite Cor home? Open his life up to him? They did exchange words about having their son as a common ground for both of them to start anew. “Just don’t grill him too much, Arry,” Loqi snickered.

            “He’s too tough for any threats,” Aranea snorted again. “But then again, maybe when it comes to you he won’t hesitate to step down. Frankly, cheesecake, it kinda dawned on me that if he really wanted out of your life, regardless of Colter, he would have not have made all these efforts.”

            Loqi’s heart thumped at that. Indeed, Cor had exhibited a certain level of sincerity during their encounters. It slightly made him feel giddy. He had not predicted such things could actually turn things around for Cor. Maybe this was his wake up call. “Indeed, Arry. I just hope it would still continue to be like this.”

            “All the best for you cheesecake.”

***

            The next time Loqi met up with Cor was just after two days since their last encounter at the daycare. This time, he allowed Cor to meet him in his workplace. The school was having a small sports festival so classes ended early.

            “I never pegged you to be a schoolteacher type,” Cor commented as he walked with Loqi in the grounds, watching students.

            Loqi huffed, digging his palms into the pockets of his jersey. “When you’re grasping at straws, any decent job will do.” He whipped his head to look up at him. “Besides, I still get to order people around—run laps or do push-ups. Kind of reminds me of my past work.”

            “Do you miss it? Being in the military?” Cor quietly said.

            Loqi pouted a little. “At first I did. Missed the salary, to be honest. I had to claw my way through the ranks to get it—despite my family name—but I’m not a Tummelt now, so it does not really matter. I have Colter with me and that alone is the success I would treasure.”

            Cor hummed in approval. Loqi had matured leagues better than he would have imagined. Ever though the files that Regis had acquired about the reason for Loqi’s disownment provided only ‘unsavory moral ideologies’, Cor deduced that it was because of their hidden affair that caused Loqi to lose his status and family. The blond was still of noble blood—and at some point their secret would not stay veiled for so long.

            Cor’s eyes strayed to the white and blue jersey uniform he wore with the Commodore’s surname sprawled in bold big letters at the back.

            “So you took in Highwind’s name?”

            Loqi replied, “I had to start somewhere. But carrying the Tummelt House with me would only make things worse. Plus I don’t want them to find Colter. _You_ neither for that matter, but here we are.” He suddenly stopped as an idea came and he poked a finger to Cor’s chest. “Why are you in Accordo by the way? You never bothered to answer that question ever since you saw me.”

            Cor’s mouth twitched, and he ran a hand through his cropped hair. “Ah…about that. I am here on a ‘forced leave’.”

            “What, you’re fired?”

            “ _On leave_ , Loqi. I’m on _vacation_ ,” Cor sighed exasperatedly.

            Loqi snorted. “I never pegged you to be the type to even get vacations.”

            Cor raised an eyebrow at the comeback but shook his head fondly. “His Majesty forced it on me. Said I should give the younger ones a taste of responsibility back home.”

            “How long till you have to go back?” Loqi inquired softly.

            Cor stared down at him, his eyebrows scrunched down in hesitance. “It was supposedly just for a month. Maybe in a week or so.”

            Loqi hummed. “I see.”

            “I was thinking on extending,” Cor said nonchalantly, which earned him a surprised look from Loqi.

            “Who are you and what have you done with Leonis?”

            Cor huffed amusedly. “I _am_ getting old. I do need a breather now and then.”

            Loqi felt his cheeks warm up at the underlying motives. He wasn’t stupid. Was Cor really considering the two of them for him to actually extend his stay in Accordo? It wasn’t fair. He could feel jitters at the tips of his fingertips as he continued walking with him in the grounds.

            “If you had no way with words I would actually think you’re only here for Colter,” Loqi said with a lilt in his voice.

            Cor shrugged. “He _is_ one of the reasons.”

            Loqi shot him a rather stinky side-eye. “Oh, really now? You have that many reasons to stay?”

            “Would it also hurt to say _you_ ’re also part of the reasons?” Cor said seriously.

            Loqi felt his throat constrict and he turned away heatedly from Cor. By the Six, he thought he was safe from his old habits; but Cor had barely knocked on his walls and he could almost feel a crack in them. He hoped his growing fringes hid his freckled cheeks. He did flush profusely when he was embarrassed.

            Loqi decided to stroll a bit faster, Cor catching up at his heels. He waved to a few students who greeted him a good day. He wanted to distract himself a bit before continuing his little tour with Cor.

            “It’s almost time to pick up Colter,” Loqi checked his watch. “Can you wait by the gates while I get my bags?”

            Cor gave a simple nod. “I’ll see you there.”

            Loqi then entered his faculty building. Frankly, he did not have much schoolwork to do but he had brought with him some of his data analyses to skim through for his other side job. He needed all the gil he could earn. He went to his desk and found his stash of documents. He chucked in the folder to his shoulder bag and checked himself out. Being knowledgeable with robotics and codes back when he still had his MA-X Cuirass helped him land quite a nifty freelance job where he only needed to send outputs online. Indeed it was a good source to pay for bills and sometimes managed him to get new fancy clothes for Colter for special occasions. At the expense of hours from his sleep, though.

            He still had a sense of vanity in him and Loqi always took care of his appearance—although he always got judgmental looks for his rather boyish face. People would always be surprised he already had fathered a child. “At least when I turn 50 I would not look like a bunch of wrinkly old men,” he would scoff at them. But those were all in good fun.

            And talking about 50-ish old men, Cor aged like fine old wine—in Loqi’s opinion. There were subtle graying hair at the base of his nape, but he still managed to hold them up in grace. Six, he really liked older men.

            Cor was leaning on the gate posts, his usual black Lucian garb netting looks from students passing to and fro. When Loqi approached him, he noticed a few students whisper behind their palms as they carried their bags home. He merely sighed. In this small town, word travelled fast by word of mouth alone. Who knew the awesome yet strict PE teacher from the junior level was seeing some foreigner? Loqi would tackle that later. But first he needed to pick up Colter from the daycare.

            “Shall we go?” Cor asked.

            Loqi nodded, adjusting his shoulder bag.

***

            His phone was ringing as they neared the town daycare.

            Muttering an excuse, Loqi fished out his mobile and answered the call.

            “Yes…thank you for reminding me. The deadline is tomorrow indeed. Alright. I shall contact the engineer as soon as possible. Goodbye.” He hung up with a sigh. “Six, I hate phone calls.”

            “Is that work? I thought schoolteachers don’t have work on weekends.”

            “Ah, yes, my part-time job,” Loqi explained. “Got to pay the bills, Leonis.”

            “What type of job, if you don’t mind me prying?”

            Loqi thumbed the strap of his leather bag. “Some sort of code and data analyst. I cross-check data and blueprints as well for a fee. I usually talk to clients via email but this regular wanted a verbal reminder every now and then.”

            “I remember you mentioning a certain background on robotics back in Niflheim,” Cor remarked. They paused on the crosswalk and waited for the light to turn green. Loqi sniffed. “Old habits die hard. I do miss piloting a Cuirass, though.”

            “You mean getting defeated and almost exploding to bits?”

            Loqi pouted at him. “Hey!”

            The light turned green and they crossed the road. A few blocks more and they would have reached the daycare. “One of these days you’ll eat those words, Leonis,” Loqi huffed.

            “Anytime then. I’d like to see if you had not lost your touch,” Cor smirked at him.

            They both arrived at the daycare and Loqi saw Colter already waiting for them, his small palms plastered on the glass windows separating the hallway from the playroom.

            “Pa!!!”

            They could hear his squeal from behind the glass and Loqi smiled lovingly at his son. The daycare lady called Ceres waved at Loqi and proceeded to open the sliding door. Colter zoomed out of the playroom directly over to his papa. Loqi scooped him up and kissed his cheek in greeting. “Were you waiting long, baby?”

            “Nuh-uh! I’m good!” Colter replied, snuggling at his father’s neck.

            Ceres piped up from the doorway. “He got bored playing with the other kids so he spent the past twenty minutes watching the rabbit cages and waiting for you.” Loqi petted his son’s head fondly. “Thank you again for today, Ceres.”

            “Have fun, you lot!”

            As they exited the daycare, Colter had finally noticed Cor and he squiggled in his papa’s arms, pointing at him. “Cohr!”

            “Baby, that’s rude. Please say hi.”

            “Hi! Cohr!”

            Cor smiled at the kid. “Hello again, little man.”

            “Papa, down, please—“

            Loqi raised an eyebrow but he lowered him nonetheless. “Wait, let me get your backpack.” Colter shimmied from his pack and trudged over to Cor’s legs. “’s Cohr coming?”

            “If your Papa allows me to, yes,” Cor’s eyes crinkled in amusement as the kid held on to his pant leg. Colter looked over to his papa in question and Loqi strained not to roll his eyes. “Yes, yes, sweetie he’s coming with us today.”

            “Yay! Cohr play with Col-ter!” and he tugged more at Cor’s boots.

            Loqi shook his head. “You’re his next victim. Good luck.”

            “D’you want to ride on my shoulders?” Cor kneeled down in front of the excitable boy. Colter gasped—but he looked over to his papa first. “Can I, Papa?” Cor looked at Loqi as well and Loqi almost had to double take at the freakishly similar stares they gave him. At least Colter was disciplined enough to always ask him for permission first.

            “Since you asked nicely, you can,” Loqi replied, putting a hand to his hip. Colter clapped his hands and then Cor went up and scooped him smoothly in one swoop—causing the toddler to squeal happily.

            Cor winced slightly as the kid grabbed hold of his hair as he sat on his shoulders. He held his short legs in place. “Papa! So high!!!” Colter giggled. “Papa look so small!”

            Loqi’s nostrils flared. “Don’t get me started, young man.” He reached over to tap Colter’s cheek (with difficulty). “Or I’ll tell Cor to put you down.”

            “Noooooo—!!” Colter tried to hide his face on the top of Cor’s head and the Marshall could only stifle a snort.

            “Astrals, preserve me.” Loqi groaned as they resumed walking.


	9. Tarts, Tantrums and Tickets

 

            Colter had warmed up comfortably to Cor, babbling random baby garbles as they walked around town. Loqi was trying hard to stifle his laughter as his son looked like he would take out Cor’s hair to emphasize every baby word he spouted whilst being on his shoulders.

            “Baby, don’t be too squiggly—you’ll fall—“

            “Noo!” And there was a burst of giggles as he gripped tighter at Cor’s head. The Marshal grunted a little, and held the toddler’s swinging legs. “Whoa, behave there, champ,” Cor chuckled. They had reached the bustling downtown littered with shops. There were quite a number of passersby and shoppers and students going home after school.

            “Co’on candy!” Colter squealed, pointing at a seller ahead.

            “No, baby, you haven’t had dinner yet,” Loqi admonished.

“But candyyyy—“ he started to whine.

“We need to buy you your milk first in the grocery, okay?”

            “’ossery?”

            “Yes, baby, groceries first,” Loqi replied. “You don’t mind coming to the grocer, do you, Leonis?”

            Cor hummed. “I don’t mind.”

            Once they reached the grocery, Cor carefully lifted Colter off his shoulders and settled him on his chest—with which the toddler was happy to oblige. He latched on to Cor’s lapel comfortably. Loqi led them the aisles, pushing a cart and debating over brands. He was busy running over his list he did not notice the two already slipping in different products under his nose. Colter was quietly wheedling Cor into getting him all sorts of stuff—pointing at different boxes of cereals and candies.

            When Loqi had looked down to put the pack of pasta, his eyes widened the pile of cavities on the side of the cart. He whirled around to face Cor. “What in the Tidemother did you put here, Cor?” Cor’s lip twitched, amused. Suddenly back to first-name basis. “The boy said he wanted those—“

            “That’s not in the budget—“

            “That’s fine. Just give the bill to me,” Cor nonchalantly replied.

            “Pa! I wan’!” Colter pointed to a rather huge packet of raspberry-flavored Tonberry Tarts.

            “No, baby that’s not healthy for you!”

            “Bu’ Papa—“ Colter started to whine. Loqi groaned. Not a tantrum again! He motioned over to his kid to pacify him, but Colter hid his face into Cor’s chest and started to bawl there in earnest. Cor’s eyes remarkably widened. He stiffened for a second, before he instinctively started to rub Colter’s back. Yeah, there was a time he had to babysit Noctis—Cor was thrust into two horrible days of baby crash courses.

            Loqi rolled his eyes. “Gods, not now, Cole.” He gave an apologetic stare up at Cor and the Marshal merely shrugged—although there was an entertained glint in his eyes. Colter was still sobbing on his shirt. Loqi sighed. He went over to rub his son’s head.

            “Baby, let’s make a deal, okay?” Loqi offered. “We already have all these delicious cereals you got with Cor. Let’s finish them first before buying the tarts, okay?”

            They heard Colter wail dramatically, but he still wouldn’t show his face from the Marshal’s snot-ridden shirt. It didn’t work.

            “Hey, champ,” Cor decided to step up. He bounced him a little. “Remember we need to buy that cotton candy you like? If we get those tarts, you won’t get your cotton candy after dinner.”

            Colter quieted a bit with a gasp. Cor felt his tiny knuckles scrunch on his chest. “’oon ‘endy?” he garbled onto his shirt.

            “Yeah, after dinner we can have that cotton candy, how ‘bout it?” Cor suggested calmly, while still rubbing his small back.

            The toddler slowly looked up at Cor with that flushed crying face, sniffling and hiccupping. He gave a tiny nod. Loqi was in awe at the scene—but he took that chance to grab a hankie from his pocket and wipe his son’s leaking nose and snot-covered cheeks. “C’mere baby, let’s get you cleaned up.”

            Colter slowly obliged and spread out his arms so he could be carried by his papa. Cor let go and proceeded to the abandoned cart. “What else do you need to get?”

            Loqi bounced Colter in his arms to calm him more. “Just some stuff at the frozen section.”

            “Alright.” Cor took hold of the cart and started to push it.

            “Hey, Leonis.”

            “Hm?”

            “Thank you,” Loqi mumbled.

***

            “At least let me pay for dinner—“ Loqi whined at Cor as they exited the grocer with bags teeming with products half of which were not in the shopping list.

            Cor grunted. “If you can beat me to the bill, I’ll let you.”

            Loqi groaned. At some point he had agreed to get the cereals and small packs of milk biscuits for Colter because Cor agreed to pay for it separately. But since Cor was the one pushing the cart, he was the first to reach the cashier and had flashed his black Lucis credit card before Loqi could put down Colter and get his wallet.

            “Is this going to be a norm, ‘cause it’s hurting my pride,” Loqi pouted as he shifted Colter in his grip (Cor was the one carrying all the bags).

            “Depends on how often we meet,” Cor supplied. “It’s the least I could do for you, you know.”

            The smaller blond man scrunched his eyebrows and tried not to blush. He diverted his attention to his son instead. “Cole baby, you want some dumplings for dinner?”

            Colter, who managed to stop his tantrums before the shopping ended, tilted his head curiously from his perch on his father’s chest. “Dompings, Papa?”

            “Dum-plings, baby. They’re oriental food,” Loqi explained. “Auntie Arry brought those last time, remember?”

            Colter pouted as he tried to remember. “Nuh-uh—dunno dompings, Pa.”

            Loqi chuckled. “There’s a good oriental restaurant at the next corner,” he wiggled his eyebrows Leonis. “They have good prawn fillets.”

            Cor shot him a flat look. “Are you trying to pick a fight?”

            Loqi chuckled. He knew Cor had a mild allergy to seafood, but he knew the Marshal was aware how delicious seafood could be. He remembered that time they spent a couple nights in the Quay and Cor was eyeing Loqi’s oyster plate ruefully. A bite had cost him some hives on his back and nape. “At least, it didn’t appear on your face,” Loqi had cackled as he gave Cor some antihistamines. Cor had merely shrugged. Those were delicious food indeed.

            “I’m thankful Colter did not get that allergy from you,” Loqi commented. “He’s one good, healthy baby boy, aren’t you, sweetie?” And he blew a raspberry on the toddler’s cheek. Colter giggled and patted his father’s face away. “Noo—Pa—“

            Cor watched the exchange contentedly. The two looked glowing and adorable. He could spend the whole day watching them and he would never get bored. They turned into a corner and Loqi pointed to the brightly-lit oriental restaurant. He said it was quite a well-known shop and there were a few people waiting to be seated outside. Loqi spotted a familiar silver-haired lady in the line—

            “Aranea!”

            The silver-haired woman turned and caught sight of Loqi walking towards her. She beamed up at him and gave him a hug, before smooching Colter. “Hey, cheesecake! And baby Cole, too! What a coincidence—“

            Cor sauntered up slowly behind Loqi with the bags and Aranea saw him. She raised an eyebrow.

            “Oh, Aranea—this is Cor—“

            “Hey, Mister, make mine a table for four will ya?” Aranea told the man in-charge of the reservations. He quickly referred to his clipboard and made the changes. “Of course, ma’am. We will have your table ready after two more patrons!”

            “You didn’t have to, Arry,” Loqi started. Aranea waved him off. “Tis fine. I was supposed to dine alone to sate my cravings, but looks like the astrals got another plan.” She turned to face Cor, a hand on her cocked hip. “The Marshal, huh?”

            “Arry, not now, okay?” Loqi whispered at her. Aranea winked at Loqi. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything rash, cheesecake.” Her almond-shaped eyes flitted from his stoic face down to the shopping bags he had been carrying. “Had a date-shopping?”

            “It’s good to see you, Commodore Highwind,” Cor responded coolly.

            Aranea smirked. “Still the same old, hard Immortal, huh. Rare to see you around in these parts.”

            “I get around,” Cor said.

            Aranea crossed her arms, “Well, I’d be happy to hear _your story,_ then.”

            “A table for four for Ms. Highwind?”

            Loqi piped up, “Let’s go, Arry.”

            The four of them piled into the restaurant, the enticing smell of fried meals and creamy soups wafted around them. The area was bustling with activity. Colter was craning his neck to look at everything. “Pa! ‘m hungry.”

            “Yes, baby, we will eat soon, okay?” Loqi supplied.

            The waiter had led them to an empty booth near the back where the background noise had almost subsided. Loqi asked for a booster seat and they all filed into the booth. He was busy transferring a squiggling Colter into his auntie’s waiting arms he did not realize the current seating arrangement with Cor beside him. Oh, drat. He’d tackle that later.

            “Oh! That’s a nice shirt you’re wearing, Cole!” Aranea crooned at the toddler at her lap. She was quite adept at keeping the kid occupied while they pored over the huge menus. “Hm, maybe their group meals will do. At least we can get a little bit of everything,” Loqi considered at the four different group options offered.

            “Get some sake later, too, Loqi,” Aranea hollered. “Oooh! You found the treasure! It’s in my left hand!” Colter clapped his hands. “Again! Again!”

            Loqi sighed. “Sure, sure. How about you, Cor? Do you want any addition? I’m eyeing the group B one. It has less seafood in it.”

            “I’m good, thank you, Loqi,” Cor replied contentedly.

            Loqi squinted at him. “You sure? I’m gonna order soon.”

            “Fire away.”

***

            Their food arrived in a little over ten minutes and Colter was squirming so much in his booster seat, Loqi got a little irritated. “You’re gonna get soy sauce on your shirt, Colter! Stay still, I’ll get you the food soon. It’s still hot!”

            “Mmore! Pa!” the toddler clapped his hands eagerly. He really liked the food. Especially the one with the broth. It was his first time trying the thick, but soft, udon noodles. The recipe was downright savory and very tasteful.  

            Aranea chuckled at the two as she poured herself some warm sake. “Looks like he’s got himself a new favorite. Sake, Leonis?”

            Cor nodded gratefully and Highwind pushed him a rather full cup. 

            “Ah! Cole, I told you to stop swinging your feet!” Loqi groaned as he fished a couple of napkins to wipe down the toddler’s shorts.

            “Pa, peepee.”

            “Oh, great,” his papa sighed. Unbuckling his seat, he scooped up Colter and took his baby bag. “I’ll be back, guys.” Loqi slid out of the booth with his son and started walking towards the washrooms.

            “Well, that was a nice timing,” Aranea drained her cup and poured another. She took a bite out of her lobster fillet and regarded the Marshal sitting across from her. “Heard you’re tryna get back with Loqi.”

            Cor was already expecting this the moment he had seen her outside the restaurant; but he was not about to go back down from it. He knew Aranea had played a crucial role in Loqi’s life ever since he had left him, and she was not someone he could easily shrug off.  “That’s the plan. If he would accept me still. Loqi has yet to open up more,” he said.

            Aranea glared at him over her chopsticks. “After all the shit you pulled, I doubt he would.” She popped a dumpling into her mouth and chewed for a few moments. “But I’m surprised he’s even letting you spend so much time with them already. It’s making me suspicious.”

            She leaned forward a little. “I still don’t trust you, _Leonis_. But I’m in no place to dabble in your personal problems. Yet. Loqi wanted to do what’s best for the kid and he’s got some good principles to uphold. Even if it means to try and take you back to his good graces despite you fucking him over to kingdom come. So, lemme be blunt,” Aranea licked her lips. “If you so much as hurt Loqi _again_ , I will have no choice but to step in and kick. Your. Immortal. Ass. Capisce?”

            Cor was no stranger to threats—but this was the High Commodore he had been speaking with—and with Loqi’s sensitive case, he would do well to not.fuck.things.up. He never broke eye-contact with Aranea. “I understand your concerns—and I swear to you, I will never hurt him again. I want to prove myself to him once more. And if the time comes for me to step down and go away, I will do so without any second thoughts.”

            “Do you love him, Leonis? Or is this merely out of fucking obligation?”

            Cor downed his sake. “I would be lying if I said I am not also doing his out of responsibility and repentance, but,” his face softened. “I yearn to grow to love him again.”

            Aranea gaped at him. She was not expecting him to say those words, but she merely pursed her lips and poured him another cup. “Don’t fuck this up, Leonis.”

            Right on cue, Loqi and Colter had come back. “Had to change him out of his undies,” Loqi grumbled as he strapped his son again on the booster seat. “The broth got past his shorts.”

            “Naughty kid,” Aranea smiled and she pinched his cheek. Colter playfully swatted her hand away, giggling.

            “Do you still want to eat, Cole?” Loqi asked.

            “Uhn!”

***

            They finished dinner in good spirits.

            Colter had eaten quite a lot; he was getting slightly dozy on Cor’s shoulder. Aranea had made him taste her sweetened almond jelly and the toddler completely forgot about the cotton candy he was babbling during the meal. Loqi was a bit scandalized because the jelly was ridiculously sweet. “No! That’s enough or he’ll get sugar rush!”

            Aranea beat everyone else to the bill this time. “I gotta go to work in a few, cheesecake. You two be safe on the way home, okay?”

            Loqi hugged Aranea goodbye. He proceeded over to where Cor and his son were waiting with the bags of groceries. The Marshal tried to pry off the toddler from his chest to hand him over to his papa, but they only heard a grumpy whine. “Nnnnoooo—“

            “Oh, boy, he’s getting cranky,” Loqi sighed. “When he gets sleepy he doesn’t want to get away from his current perch. Sorry, but I’ll get the bags.”

             Cor raised an eyebrow and looked down at the kid snuggled tightly around his neck. “Leave a few to me, I can still carry them.” He hooked one arm around the toddler to keep him in place and reached out to get some of the groceries.

            Loqi nodded. “The bus stop to our apartment’s not too far from here.”

            “I’ll walk you until your house.”

            “Until the bus stop should be fine—“

            “Not with all these groceries, you aren’t. How’re you going to carry Colter?”

            Loqi fell silent at that and they continued walking down the street. They reached the bus stop in a little over five minutes and the timing was good—as soon as they arrived, the scheduled bus had screeched to a stop. Cor let himself hop in with the kid in his arms first, Loqi bringing up the rear. He would have wanted to let Loqi in first, but the stare the smaller blond gave him made him think otherwise. Of course, he would probably think he could run away with his kid once he was already inside the bus.

            They sat at the spacious back seats with their groceries in silence. Only Colter sometimes broke their reverie with his slight whimpers and sleepy gurgles. Cor made sure to rub his back to soothe him.

            They dropped off at the eight stop, in front of a series of brick buildings. “These are all apartment units,” Loqi explained. “Mine’s there at Building C.” As he passed the entrance, he waved at the wizened guard tapping away at his counter. “Evenin’, Loqi!”

            Loqi led them inside a rather shabby lift, but noticeably well-maintained. He pushed the 24th floor.

            “You’re well high up,” Cor commented.

            “It’s cheaper on the higher floors,” Loqi shrugged.

            After a few moments, the elevator doors slid open and they walked down a long, sporadically-lit hallway. Loqi stopped at room 2407 and slid the keys in the lock. He opened the door for them into the small apartment. He flicked a switch and light flowed onto the narrow entry hall. “It’s not much, but it’s home. And watch the carpet.”

            Cor surveyed the area. It roughly had three rooms. The kitchen, dining area and lounge were just one whole space and there were two separate doors Cor assumed to be the washroom and bedroom. It felt cosy enough and lived in. He placed the grocery bags on the counter as Loqi started to fuss about the place, turning on a couple of light switches and checking his bedroom.

            Cor spied a few picture frames sitting on the mantelpiece of an electronic fireplace. He adjusted the sleeping toddler in his arms and took a peek at the photos. They were mainly of Colter. When he was a newborn baby. When he had his first smile. When he crawled and walked for the first time. A holiday during Totomostro. A smiling Loqi while Colter kissed his cheek. It was awe-inspiring.

            “Colter’s cot is ready,” Loqi said quietly. He reached out his arms to take the drooling kid off of Cor. “I still need to get him changed.”

            Carefully, Cor handed the toddler back without waking him and Loqi nestled him in his chest. “I should go now, too,” the Marshal rubbed a hand on his nape.

            “Thank you for today,” Loqi said with a small smile. “Cole enjoyed your company.”

            Cor nodded. “You’re welcome anytime.”

            Loqi followed him back a bit towards the entry hall. “There are still buses that run around town. You should be able to go back easily.”

            “I will, thanks,” Cor turned the doorknob, but before he could open the door again, he remembered something. “Oh, before I forget, Loqi—“

            Loqi quirked an eyebrow as he watched Cor fish out something from his inner coat. “If—If you’re free the coming weekend—well,” the older man handed an envelope to him. “I have these tickets to a nearby park from Regis—long story—I don’t want them to go to waste—you and Colter can use them.”

            The envelope felt thick and Loqi saw a familiar logo stamped on it. “What kind of tickets? I don’t know our schedules yet—but, thank you.”

            “Some sort of amusement park tickets—I’m not sure,” Cor replied sheepishly. “I think you have more use for them than I am—“

            Loqi lightly gasp at the mention of amusement park. No wonder the logo appeared familiar! There was only one—a famous one—here in Accordo—and he had been planning to get him and Colter some tickets there. If they weren’t so expensive…

            “Are you serious? These are worth a fortune, Cor!” Loqi hissed. “How many are in here? It’s thick!”

            Cor shrugged. “Five or six I think? His Majesty thought it was a good practical joke—“

            “Then come with us,” Loqi blurted out.

            “What?”

            Loqi felt his cheeks heat up. “There’s only me and Colter. There’s a lot of tickets—don’t you know how pricey these things are?

            “You could ask Highwind and other people—“

            “Yes, but there’s still some to spare—“

            “It’s a children’s theme park, Loqi. I don’t have a reason to go there on my vacation,” Cor gave a wry smile.

            “But you have a reason now, don’t you?” Loqi quietly replied. He looked down at the sleeping form of Colter in his chest. Cor was at a loss for words as he felt a well of emotion surge up from within him.

            With a resigned (but pleased) sigh, Cor approved. “Let me know when you’d prefer to go.”

            “Yeah,” Loqi beamed at him, a flush apparent on his freckled cheeks.


	10. Spark Part I

        Regis could not help but feel giddy that day.

        The e-mail that he had received from Cor earlier that morning was something he was not expecting. The Marshal was requesting another week of extension to his vacation! Regis could only rub his hands in glee and responded to his request as fast as his fingers would let him on his mobile smartphone.

        He did not put just a week. He gave Cor another month at the most. Hells, if he willed it, he would instantly promote Gladiolus in Cor’s stead so he would be able to focus and build up his relationship with Loqi Tummelt from the ground up. Although, Cor would definitely be furious about suddenly letting go of his job. He would push his limits until he would be forced to retire of [extreme] old age. Regis had to agree with that thought. Who was he kidding? Both he and Cor were workaholics. He had not stepped down from the Crown just yet--although he had his son Noctis do the majority of governance nowadays.

        After sending the e-mail, Regis stretched and strode out of his office in good spirits. He needed to chat up with Clarus and Cid as soon as possible about this development.

        As he entered his private elevator, he felt his phone vibrate and he sought it out. Cor had responded quickly regarding his month-long extension.

        _[The Marshal]: Thank you for your quick response, but a month is too long, Your Majesty. I shall be back after one week._

_[Kewl King Regis]: Take all the time, Cor. There’s no hurry. ;)_

_[The Marshal]: I will try and not judge your poor choice of names, Regis._

_[Kewl King Regis]: (_ _✿╹◡╹_ _)/_

***

        Cor exhaled.

        That was quite fast, he mused. Count on Regis to actually give him too much time than what was necessary. But, hey, at least he could get to accompany Loqi and the kid in the amusement park without any trouble. It was unusual for him to actually look forward to something other than work--but it was a good feeling nonetheless; and Cor would definitely make the most out of it.

        He was supposed to go back to Insomnia the following day after he gave Loqi the amusement park tickets; but due to the younger man’s insistence he decided on the extension. What harm could a bit of more vacation do anyway? Well, Gladiolus might be pulling his hair at the onslaught of work back home--not that Cor was worried. The Shield was perfectly capable of doing his responsibilities. Maybe he indeed needed to stretch his limbs out for a while and enjoy a bit more of his surroundings.

        And be closer to his kid and ex.

        Cor would be lying if he did not feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he met with Loqi. Yes, the guilt was still there, but as they started to meet and talk again, Cor could not help but feel the flicker of hope sparking in him that things would become better eventually.

        And by better, Loqi indeed became an impressive individual.

        The years had done him good—despite the hardships that had befallen him. He grew to be stronger, more mature, more adaptable in situations and Cor was marvelled. He discovered a side of Loqi that he was not able to the previous years they were together.

        And his kid-- _their_ kid. Astrals.

        Cor thought it was merely myth and drabble that anyone who became a parent or had a kid would be soft and be loving. He thought it would not apply to him because he did not feel enough empathy for such things. War had hewn him stiff and unmoving.

        But when Colter slid into the picture, his world was rattled—shaken—he toppled down the walls he had built over the years. Cor felt something _strange_ fill that void in his heart—and it kept growing steadily—which landed him now to this even stranger, giddy feeling whenever he thought about Loqi and the baby.

        So the day before meeting the two in the amusement park, there he was, in a gift shop, having his ridiculously huge stuffed husky wrapped for the kid. And he also managed to sneak in a gift for Loqi.

        With difficulty, by the way.

        It took him the whole afternoon in the shopping centers looking for something good to give to the younger blond. It was in this seventh shop that he realized he did not know exactly what Loqi wanted nowadays.

        Back then when they were still dating, they only were fixated on their time spent together. Sometimes during anniversaries Cor gave mostly gifts with use (like clothes or books); but it was Loqi who was better at the ‘sentimental’ gifts. Cor still had a box of those trinkets Loqi gave him back in his apartment; gathering dust in the back of his wardrobe. But he never threw them out—just a lonesome, forgotten memory. He never did remember the reason why he kept them either. Maybe he still had a sense of sentimentality in him.

        “Here you go, Sir,” the store clerk announced, placing the wrapped gifts on the counter carefully. The plush was wrapped in soft sheer wrapping cloth topped off with a bow; whilst the token for Loqi was a far simpler sleek, gray box.

        It was a medium black leather messenger bag.

        As per Weskham’s suggestion.

        He had to call someone for help after stepping out of the nth shop; still blank on what to give Loqi. And he realized that it was a good decision that he had dialed Weskham. It would be too early after all to give anything romantic or suggestive. Weskham’s suggestion about trendy gadgets and apparel helped Cor make his decision. He got the bag off of that shop called Vivienne Westwood. Weskham told him they had good merchandise, and by thunder, Cor was impressed at the line of products.

 _Good astrals, the prices are insane,_ Cor had thought. Nonetheless, he had bought one, and then he made sure to take out the [scandalous] price tags—or else Loqi would surely give him an earful.

        Even before, the younger man was thrifty enough and responsible with his expenses—although Loqi had a penchant to splurge every so often; with which during the time they were together, the Marshal would raise his eyebrows when he would have discovered the value of the gifts Loqi had given him. So it was only fitting that Cor splurge on him in turn.

        The bag was elegantly handcrafted and sturdy. It would be perfect for his gadgets or papers since Loqi was a teacher. He was actually tempted to drop in a GPS dot inside the bag out of habit; but he shook his head and reminded himself that he was not at work; and paid the sellers promptly.

        Lugging the purchases, Cor arrived just in time for dinner back at the Leville. As he was about to ride the elevators, his phone rang. He balanced the gifts on one hand and took out the mobile from his pant pocket.

 _[Loqi]:_ Be there at half-past eight tomorrow.

        He typed a reply gingerly with one hand:

 _[Cor:]_ : Alright.

        Since the amusement park had easier commute access in the main docks of Altissia, Loqi suggested that they would meet near the boats. Cor offered them breakfast in the Leville—with which Loqi accepted albeit begrudgingly.

        Now the day was looming, Cor hoped he was ready.

        He had never gone to an amusement park purely for leisure. He had escorted important individuals to similar venues for missions—but not for personal excursions. This would be a first time for him.

        Cor wondered how he would ‘enjoy’ himself.

        But he was definitely looking forward to it.

***

        Loqi was pouting at Aranea.

        “I’m sorry, cheesecake!” she shrugged her shoulders at him. “It’s a big job! Can’t really back out from it.”

         Loqi had invited Aranea along with Biggs and Wedge to fill in the gaps of the multiple tickets provided by Cor. It would be a waste if they were not used before their expiration date. But apparently, even Biggs and Wedge could not make it.

         “So you’re leaving me all alone?” Loqi whined. “With my _ex?!_ ”

         Aranea sighed. “Yeah, I know, Loqi, but remember I’m always on call if ever something happens, okay?”

         “Tsk, if only the tickets don’t have an expiration date,” Loqi tutted.

         Aranea chuckled. “Are you nervous, Loqi?”

         Loqi stuck his tongue at her. “I’m not!” He crossed his arms. Aranea raised her penciled eyebrow sarcastically at him. Loqi flushed under her scrutinizing gaze. “Okay, maybe a little. But who wouldn’t? He’s my ex for gods’ sakes!”

         The older woman reached over and ruffled his hair. “Too fast for dates?” She grinned mischievously down at him. Loqi flushed and lightly smacked her. “Shut up!”

         The Commodore laughed good-naturedly. “Well, if he’s only staying here for a short while plus with your upcoming schoolwork, this is really the best chance for you to go...Unless you’d rather stay at home and break your promise to Colter--”

         “SHhh! Okay, okay, fine,” Loqi raised his hands. “I’ll do it.”

         “That’s my boy,” Aranea grinned. “The goal is to enjoy yourself and little Cole, okay? It’s not about him, not about your relationship--just focus on the park and the experience.”

         “Thanks, Arry.”

         “Papa?”

         The two turned to see little Colter peek from his bundle of blankets on the couch. He had just woken up from his afternoon nap. Colter squiggled to sit up on his legs, rubbing his eyes.

          “Had a good nap, sweetie?” Loqi kneeled down to his eye level. Colter nodded and reached to him, opening his arms. “Hungry?”

          “Uhuhm.” The toddler scuttled to his arms in a hug, burying his face under his papa’s jaw.

          “Come on, we can have dinner with Auntie Arry. She brought pizza!”

          Colter seemed to brighten up at that instantly. “Picha?!”

          “Yes, baby, pizza,” Cor grinned as the toddler clapped his hands eagerly.

          “I wan’! I wan’!”

***

          The day had arrived, and Cor was already awake at 5 in the morning.

          He paced the suite, thinking about a lot of things: whether or not he should give the gifts during breakfast, which food he could suggest, or which boring black top would match his equally boring black pants.

          He had more trouble with the clothes to be frank.

          Nonetheless, he managed to throw in a decent ensemble after a full hour of digging through his useless suitcase (Why didn’t he buy extra clothes while out shopping for gifts?). Cor settled for a simpler version of his usual Crownsguard fatigues: a plain short-sleeved collared top, cargo pants, and boots. It’s been a while since he had worn anything as casual as this. He had had only ever worn preordained uniforms for as long as he could remember. The concept of trends and fashions were foreign to him.

          Cor checked the clock on the mantelpiece. It was still too early. Maybe he could call room service to have some coffee and to browse through the morning paper while waiting for the two. As he was about to go call for the concierge, his phone rang on the bedside table. Cor walked over to it and saw that Loqi had messaged him.

 _[Loqi]:_ I’m sorry for the bother. Colter woke up too early and got impatient. We are on our way to the Leville. We might be there in fifteen minutes.

 _Good thing I woke up earlier,_ Cor thought as he typed out a reply.

 _[Cor]:_ No problem. I’m already prepared. I can meet you in the lobby.

 _[Loqi]:_ Okay thanks.

          The coffee could wait. He suddenly felt even more wide awake.  Cor decided to just wait for the two so they could proceed to the hotel breakfast buffet together. Taking another once-over in his vanity, he grabbed his wallet and went out.

***

          “Pa! Pa! Cohr!”

          “Don’t run, baby, you’ll trip!”

          Loqi tutted, slightly embarrassed as his son pulled him towards the wide hotel doors when he had spotted Cor sitting on one of the lounge armchairs. Cor put down the paper he had been reading and leaned down to greet the rambunctious toddler. “Hey, champ.”

          “Cohr!”

          “Say hello, baby.”

          “‘low, Cohr!” Colter shot him a wide grin and let go of his papa’s hand so he could raise both arms at Cor. “Up! Puh-lees!”

          Loqi’s eyes went wide as saucers. He shot a scandalized look at Cor at the sudden demand of the kid. It was amazing that Colter felt so close to the Marshal so quickly. Although his son was a natural at making friends, this was on a whole new level. Cor’s eyebrows were raised in surprise, he mouthed at Loqi, “Should I?”

          The younger blond shrugged in defeat, and Colter squealed as Cor bent down to reach over to him and carry him carefully up to his chest. “The buffet veranda is over there,” Cor nodded his head over to the other side of the wide lobby.

          They walked towards the open breakfast area. The early sunlight rays were filtering through the stained glass windows. Colter squiggled in Cor’s grasp as he pointed and asked about everything. Loqi watched behind the two as Cor answered the toddler’s questions patiently.

          “Wat dat?”

          “That’s a coffee machine.”

          “Kopi?”

          “That’s right.”

          “Dat?”

          “That’s a sushi bar.”

          “Shoosh?”

          “Su-shi.”

          “Shoosh!”

          “No, it’s soo-shi.”

          “Shoooosshhhu!” Then Cor’s eyes widened as Colter suddenly playfully smacked at his stubbled cheek, and giggled to himself. Loqi covered a hand to stifle an incoming snort. Never in all his years did the younger blond expect such an adorable interaction from Cor and his son. It was so foreign--so refreshing--and the Marshal was not even embarrassed or uncomfortable. He merely held the toddler’s small fist away from his face with a small smile.

          When they reached the maitre d’, Cor handed him a couple of shiny vouchers from his pocket before the man could so much as greet them a good morning. He took the golden vouchers and had them scanned right away. “Right this way, Mr. Leonis!”

          The three were led to a nice spot near the biggest windows where a miniature fountain stood. Loqi put their bags on a vacant chair and reached up to his son (Cor’s still more than a head taller than him). “Come on, Cole, let’s check the food.”

          “No,” Colter piped good-naturedly, and clung tighter to Cor’s neck. “M’ like here.”

          Loqi exhaled through his nose, hands on his hips, and said in a warning tone, “Cole.”

          Colter squealed and scrambled upwards Cor’s neck and jaw, trying to bury himself away from his papa’s scolding gaze. Loqi rolled his eyes. He knew what the kid was trying to pull. He had done this a lot. Of all times to get playful it had to be now.

          “Papa’s gonna get you--rawr!”

          Colter shrieked playfully as Loqi attacked him with tickles to his side. Cor held on, watching the two with a small smile to his face.

          “If--you’re--not--coming--to--papa--you’ll--have--no--breakfast~”

          “Noooo--” the toddler squealed again happily as his papa’s fingers found his neck. “Pa!”

           Chuckling, Loqi ceased his tickles after a few moments--pinching his son’s cheek lightly. “Come on, we’re troubling Cor, baby. I thought you’re hungry? There are lots of food to choose from here.”

           The toddler beamed up at him after catching his breath from the tickles. “Oke, papa.” He reached out his arms for Loqi to carry him this time. Once settled, Loqi caught Cor’s entertained stare.

           “What? Don’t get used to it,” the younger blond huffed, slightly flushed. He turned away and started to check the nearby cereal table.

           “I did not say anything,” the older man shrugged, but there was a playful glint in his bright blue eyes. Loqi had pouted at that, but Colter pulled at his shirt and pointed to a pile of strawberry danish bread on the table.

           “Okay, baby, what do you like?”

           Cor strayed behind the two as they pondered over different foods and slowly piled their plate. He decided to get busy as well and walked over to the coffee counter.

           After filling their plates with sausages, bacon, eggs, and toast, they settled back on their table. Cor had went ahead and got Loqi  juice and Colter some warmed milk. The toddler was noticeably bubbly this morning as he sat on Loqi’s lap, eagerly munching on eggs. Cor could not help but watch the two. It felt all so domestic and he was surprisingly enjoying the sight.

***

           “Baby, slow down, you haven’t finished the other one--”

           Loqi wiped down the toddler’s messy mouth with a napkin. Colter was holding two different pieces of bread on both hands. He said he wanted to taste both. There was a high chair for the kid, but Colter wanted none of it and preferred to sit down on one of the dining chairs--which were too high for him. So Loqi proceeded to put him on his lap.

            It was too early for a Saturday for Loqi to handle too much baby energy--but the kid was too smart to remember their ‘promised park outing’ and woke up before Loqi’s alarm had gone off. He was only halfway three years old and yet he could easily remember things! Loqi was certain by the time lunch was over later, Colter would be out like a candle.

            It was not as if Loqi did not like Colter’s seemingly endless energy, but the way he exhibited his eagerness, especially to Cor, struck an unusual feeling in him. It was not a bad feeling--but if it grew too quickly--Loqi was not sure how he would face it--

            “--again! Again!”

            Loqi shook out of his thoughts and saw that Colter was already standing on his lap, hands on top of the table, leaning towards Cor who was apparently showing the kid some tricks.

            Damn Lucians and their magic.

            Colter was vibrating in excitement as he watched Cor snap his fingers and a small puff of fire appeared on his fingertips. He proceeded to wave his fingers a bit and made them disappear again. The toddler was mesmerized.

            “Pa! Pa! Look!”

            “Yes, baby, amazing, right?”

            The baby nodded vigorously. “Me do it, too!” And he started to close and open his palms as if he would also create fire. Loqi saw Cor chuckle, and proceeded to mimic the toddler’s actions, this time making little sparks of thunder appear. Colter gasped and started to reach over the sparkly things. “Wat dat?!”

            “Whoa, chill, champ, that’s lightning,” Cor smiled, making the magic disappear. “You might get hurt, all right?”

            Colter pouted and lightly stomped. “‘m wan do it too!”

            “Yeah, you can. When you’re older, okay?”

            “Colter old now!”

            The Marshal lightly snorted at that, and to divert the toddler’s attention, he pushed a bowl of blueberries towards him. “You should eat more first to grow faster.”

            Colter stared up at him dubiously with those huge blue eyes and puffed out his cheeks. “Mmkay.”

            “That’s a good boy.”

             Loqi saw the toddler reach over the blueberries, and helped him pull the bowl towards them. He caught Cor’s amused stare, and he felt his cheeks heat up. “Just take one at a time, okay, Cole?”

***

             The ride to Accordo Amusement Park took only thirty minutes. There was an assigned yacht for customers in the docks and with Cor’s specialty tickets, they rode first class--on the second deck. The weather was excellent and Colter was excitedly hobbling around the spacious area.

             “Wait, baby, your sunblock--”

             “Nooooo--”

             Cor leaned on the steel railings, watching the two chase each other. It was fun seeing Loqi being so flustered around his son’s antics. How much more when they would have arrived in the park?

             After catching Colter and managing to apply a generous amount of sunscreen on him, Loqi let the toddler explore the deck. He made sure the kid was still under his line of sight. The first class deck was not really crowded. There were only a handful of patrons aboard.

            “He’s not scared of the water, is he?” Cor asked as Loqi sat on one of the plush benches near his position. The younger blond fondly shook his head. “Cole’s far too used to riding boats.”

            “The little tyke’s far too energetic for his own good.”

            Loqi sneered, “That’s a child for you. Bet you couldn’t even catch up.”

            “Well, I’m certain he takes that from you,” Cor replied genially. He saw the younger man turn pink again.

            “Of course,” Loqi said. He watched the kid totter about, following some pigeons. “Hey, Leonis.”

            “Hm?”

            “Thank you. For this.”

            The Marshal looked at him serenely, the warm Accordan sunlight reflecting on his pale blue irises.

             “You’re welcome, Loqi.”

***

             “Pa! Pa! Pa!”

             “Wait, Cole--!”

             The toddler was pulling Loqi towards the huge arc entrance of the amusement park. They’d just disembarked and the kid was already squealing and jumping up and down in excitement.

             “Go on ahead, I’ll take care of the tickets,” Cor told Loqi. The younger man nodded sheepishly and he let the toddler whisk him away forward. The Marshal handed the park staff their passes. “One’s for the kid and the blond.”

             “Noted, sir! Here are your tier one ballers. You can skip any line on any ride with these.”

             “Thanks.”

             Cor found the two near a chocobo mascot. He waited for the two as Loqi took a selfie of the both of them with the feathery creature. Colter was giggling incessantly as he took hold of the soft feathers. Once done, Cor approached the two and showed their ballers. Loqi would have reached for them; but Cor, noticing that his hands were full with carrying his son, he went ahead and motioned to slip it on his wrist. “Do you mind?” the Marshal asked.

             Loqi thought his heart would beat out of his ribcage.

             “N-No. Go on.”

             Cor quietly slipped it on his wrist first before Colter. He made sure to tighten it a little on the toddler to avoid it from slipping.

             “We don’t need to line up with these. Which ride do you want to go first?”

             “There!” the toddler squealed, pointing to a carousel a little bit to their right.

             “Okay, baby, do you wanna walk?”

             “Yes, Papa!”

             “Okay, Papa’s gonna put you down.”

             “‘et’s gooo!” And the toddler reached out to pull at both of their pants, and Loqi caught Cor staring at him again and he swore to the astrals to get a permanent sunburn to save him from the embarrassment of his constantly incoming blush.

***

             Loqi’s theory about his son getting tired after lunch was debunked quite easily.

             Colter was still bursting with energy after having lunch in one of the fancy fantasy restaurants in the park (perks of the VIP tickets). They had had ten rides already; but still the toddler was adamant on going around to explore. Plus, he also made friends with a fellow kid in one of the rides.

             “Your son is really cute,” said the other kid’s mother as Loqi sat with her on one of the park benches, waiting for their children to consume their time in the ball pit. 

                 “That’s your husband, right?” she pointed over to Cor who was keeping an eye on Colter behind the small fence enclosure ( _You rest a bit, I’ll go check at the kid_ , the Marshal had offered. Who was he to decline? His feet were hurting him). Loqi almost choked on his bubble milk tea.

             “Ah--”

             “Your son looks like him a lot,” the woman continued nonetheless. “Like clones!”

             Loqi could only blubber weakly. “Y-Yes, they are.”

             “But your son seems to have gotten your face shape. What a good mix of genes!”

             The blond could only chuckle nervously.

             “Oh, look, here they come!”

              Loqi sat up a little straighter as she saw Cor trudge back with Colter in his arms. Another man followed behind them, which Loqi assumed to be the woman’s husband. They both stood up from the bench. Both their kids looked remarkably depleted of energy--but their eyes were bright. Seemed like they would not be napping yet--but Loqi knew it was just a matter of time.

              “See you around, young man!” The woman waved at him, and Loqi nodded respectfully at her. He then looked over to Colter who was tugging at his unfinished tumbler of boba tea.

              “Wait, baby, let’s get you changed out of your sweaty shirt.”

              Cor carefully put down Colter on the bench as Loqi took out his change of clothes from his pack. He swiftly took off his sweat-soaked top, powdered him up and slipped a fresh shirt on him.

              “There we go,” Loqi said. “Here, drink some water first.”

              The toddler accepted his sippy bottle of water. Loqi turned to Cor, who sat on the other edge of the bench with his own can of coffee. “Not tired yet?” he smirked up at the Marshal.

              Cor shrugged. “I’ve had drills longer than this. I’m all right.”

              “Your tone suggests otherwise.” The younger man leered. “Drills are different from babysitting.”

              Cor drained his coffee. “Indeed, kids are tiring. But he’s well-behaved enough.” He ruffled Colter’s hair as the kid scooted beside him while drinking his water. “Unlike some blond I know.” And he shot him a teasing side-eye.

              Loqi mock-gasped. “I wonder who that blond is. Might be Argentum. Ring any bells?” He stuck his tongue out at him. “Come on, Cole. We can ride the ferris wheel!”

              Cor chuckled to himself as he watched Loqi sweep Colter up into his arms, leaving him with their souvenirs (he had mostly bought for the two).

***

              After riding the ferris wheel, and catching the weekly mascot parade, Colter had started to quiet down. It was almost dusk and the toddler was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

              “Looks like someone’s getting tired,” Cor commented as they settled their final souvenir purchases on a vacant park table. Loqi shifted a sluggish Colter in his arms such that he was leaning comfortably on his shoulder. “It’s time to go home, then,” Loqi said quietly, pulling a small jacket off his pack and wrapping it around his son. Colter yawned, but he fought to close his eyes. The park had started to light up their lampposts and the colorful lights were grabbing his attention.

               It was quite a long day.

               They walked back towards the docks and rode the yacht in comfortable silence. Loqi rocked his son to sleep, humming a soft tune to his ear. The late afternoon waves accompanied the soothing melody and Colter easily drifted off to slumber.

                Loqi sighed. He thought Colter would throw a tantrum from not wanting to leave the park, but it seemed the toddler was too exhausted to care about leaving the fun place.

                Altissia was slowly looming in to view and Cor was suddenly struck with an idea.

                “Loqi.”

                “Hn?”

                “Do you want to spend the night in the Leville? At least you can get a decent day’s rest before going home.”

                “Oh--I--,” Loqi was not expecting that suggestion. Not one bit. He looked down at Colter--and then at their bulging bags of souvenirs. Could he still take the bus and commute? He was honestly drained.

                “I-I don’t wanna bother you any more than this,” Loqi mumbled.

                Cor shook his head. “It’s fine. The suite is huge enough for the both of you. Plus with these bags, I doubt you can carry them all by yourself with a sleeping kid in tow.”

                Loqi bit his lip as he considered the offer. If he did not agree to his offer, Cor might suggest to escort him back to his apartment instead. Colter whined sleepily on his chest and burrowed his face closer. “You said, for the ‘both of us’. Where are you sleeping then?” Loqi asked, caressing his son’s back.

                “The other bed,” Cor rubbed a hand to his nape. “The suite has a couple of rooms.”

                 Loqi stared at him suspiciously as if Cor were lying. But the Leville was a high-class establishment. He knew they had such suites. Loqi nodded eventually. “Alright, then.”

***

                 Cor wanted to slap himself in the face.

                 When he had thought about offering Loqi a room to spend the night, he did not take into account the wrapped gifts which were lying in his main room (the one with the biggest bed). He was thinking about mailing those gifts after their amusement park date (since he had thought that it would be too early to give them during breakfast). Cor was not sure when their next meetup would be, so sending them via post would be better. But now that they were already in front of his room, Cor could only grit his teeth and let it happen.

                 They deposited their wares on the lounge and Cor led the two towards the master bedroom. Loqi’s eyebrows shot up the moment he saw the gifts on the nearby table. He turned to look at Cor with an expression of mixed shock and suspicion; but the Immortal did not miss the fleeting blush that passed his freckled cheeks.

                 Cor restrained the groan that was trying to crawl its way up his throat. “I was supposed to send them to you before I leave for Insomnia--but well.”

                 “These are too much, Cor.” Loqi supplied as he softly laid down his son on the bed. “The tickets were one, but these--”

                 “I know, I just wanted to--” Astrals, why was it so hard for him to formulate words?

                  Loqi was staring at him dubiously as he stood by the bedside. The Marshal, at that moment, looked wondrously small and confused and embarrassed. Loqi let out a tired chuckle. Seeing Cor like this was part payment enough from the shit he had pulled on him two years before.

                  And he was equally being sincere in his promise to make up to him. And to his son.

                  “As if I could say no at this point,” Loqi shook his head fondly.

                  Cor blinked at him, befuddled.

                  The younger man rolled his eyes and proceeded to change the topic. “Do you have something in your fridge, or do I have to call room service, ‘cause I’m getting hungry.”

                   “Oh--”

                   “Outta my way, Leonis. I’m checking your cupboards.”


	11. Spark Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to a happy new year!!!

            In the end, they ordered room service.

            Loqi tutted at the state of Cor’s kitchen suite. Especially when he found the leftover liquor. “You spent a month here and didn’t even bother to cook?” he had remarked mordantly up at the Marshal after closing his hotel fridge. Cor only shrugged. “Regis provided enough vouchers to feed me for a month. I need not spend anything much.”

            Loqi raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. “Oh right. Privileges. Anyway, I’m gonna need to shower—you wait for the food.”

            “Ah, I have some spare clothes in the wardrobe you can—“

            Loqi waved his hand. “It’s fine. I always pack clothes of my own whenever I go out with Colter. Saves me the hassle during emergencies.” He turned back on his heel and proceeded towards the bedroom for his bag.

            “The bathroom’s to your right.”

            “Yeah, thanks.”

            Loqi found the spacious connecting bathroom and placed his clothes on the spotless obsidian counter. It was good practice that he always packed some extra clothes during long outings with which he mostly reserved for baby spills, play dirt, and seldom vomit. He was not expecting to use them for a sleepover, though.

            And now he would be with Cor under one roof. In one huge suite. Spending the night together.

            Loqi slapped himself. _NO._ _We are not together. Not yet._

            Wait. _Yet?_

            _What are you hoping for, Loqi?!!!_

            “It’s just a nice gesture,” Loqi whispered to himself as he let the bathtub fill with water. “He’s just being generous. Nothing more.”

            But he could not help feeling his face heat up when he remembered those times he caught gazes with Cor during their park date. It was so weird. It was like they were back to their own little world two years ago.

            “Fucking Leonis,” Loqi grumbled as he unbuttoned his top. He was tense [and giddy] at how the night would go. But first, he needed a bath. A rejuvenating one. To face whatever that would happen between him and Cor that night.

***

            Cor let out a tired sigh.

            Now that Loqi had agreed to stay in his suite, he was blank. They’d have dinner, then what? Talk? About what? He’s bad at instigating small chitchat. He sincerely hoped the food would help quell the tension he was starting to feel wrapping around them like a veil. He’d be lucky if Loqi went straight to bed after dinner. Was Loqi an early-sleeper nowadays? Or did he stay up late, just like himself? Cor realized it might be one of the longest nights he would have had if it happened otherwise.

            While the younger blond was in the shower, the Marshal had slipped into the master bedroom and looked over his suitcase for a change of clothes. He, too, should replace his clothing before dinner. Probably freshen up as well in the other bathroom. Tramping around chasing after a toddler in a park was a tiresome and sweaty job indeed.

            As he was about to leave the room, he heard a soft whine from the bed, and he saw the toddler tossing about in his sleep. Cor could still hear the rush of water from the bathroom so there was no hope of letting Loqi know the kid was starting to wake. Colter’s whines started to grow louder and Cor was caught in a decision to [try his luck to] placate the kid quickly or risk seeing a wet, naked Loqi running from the bathroom to calm his son himself.

            He chose the former.

            Cor tiptoed towards the bed and sat on the edge some little ways away from the toddler. The kid was whimpering helplessly, like he was having a nightmare. He reached out a hand and softly stroked Colter’s hair, while hushing him, “Shh, it’s all right now…Go back to sleep…” Wow… the toddler’s hair was so soft in his palm...Cor thought he could definitely do this all night.

            The kid started to whine even more, but he snuggled close to the hand that was caressing him. Cor leaned closer and continued his soft ministrations. _So this was how touching his kid could be like…_

           After a few tense moments of squiggly thrashing and half-sobs from a random nightmare, Colter had begun to quiet down. It would have been quite the achievement for the Marshal, but the toddler was now dozing against his thigh and Cor was loathe to disturb him lest he wake up and cry again. His tiny fists clutched onto his pant leg like a lifeline. Maybe if he slowly pulled away, inch by inch, he could get away without disturbing the kid.

           Until he realized that the sound of water had stopped. Cor looked up to see Loqi in a long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants with a towel around his neck, gaping at the scene.

           “I apologize—he was having a nightmare I—“

           Loqi strode over to the bed and sat on the other side of Colter. “You won’t be getting out of that grip anytime soon. Let me.” He proceeded over to caress the kid’s back at the same time pulling him away from Cor’s leg. Colter started to whine again, but Loqi shushed him softly and continued stroking his back. Once his tiny fist let go, Loqi grabbed a pillow and used it as a substitute. The kid latched immediately at the softness and settled back to sleep.

           “There. That should do it,” Loqi said. He smoothed back the covers and planted a soft kiss on his son’s forehead. Cor was about to say something when there was a succession of knocks on their suite door. It must be the room service. “I’ll go get it,” the Marshal stood up and swiped his clothes off with him. Loqi watched his back disappear from the bedroom door and could not help but grin widely at what had transpired. The moment he had stepped out of the shower and spied Cor with his son in that tender moment made his throat close up and he had been sure he would burst into tears if he said anything rash. He was possessive over his kid, yes, but seeing Cor being so gentle with Colter made his heart ache.

            He could be a wonderful father.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Loqi looked up to see that Cor had come back and was peering through the doorway. “Supper’s arrived,” he announced.

            “I’m coming,” Loqi replied. He pulled off the towel from his neck and hung it on the back of a nearby chair. He walked towards the dining area of the suite, where the trolley stacked with their orders stood waiting.

            Cor had changed his top for a more casual gray linen shirt. ‘METALHEAD’ was stamped across it in grunge, faded style, decorated with numerous silver skulls, and Loqi quirked at eyebrow at it. “Were you always that hip?” he snorted as he walked over to inspect the contents of the trolley. The marshal followed his gaze and looked down. “Oh, this. Prompto gave it to me the previous holiday. Must have slipped while packing.”

            “You don’t have to make alibis,” Loqi snickered. “I had more of those than you do.” He took off one of the steel food covers and sniffed eagerly at the lasagna. And then he spied the dessert rack surrounded by ice. “Oh! You ordered the blueberry crepes? Nice.”

            Cor shook his head fondly. He helped Loqi plate the food before they settled on their seats. “Will Colter need to eat soon?”

            “Not yet. I’ll let him wake up on his own. He gets cranky if not woken up properly.”

            “Much like a prince I know.”

            “Colter’s much more behaved,” Loqi jutted his chin up.

            Cor smirked. “Indeed he is.”

            “Oh, Ramuh, this is delicious!”

            “There’s more where that came from.”

            “You already ordered a lot—we won’t finish this in one seating!”

            “Who said we have to?”

            The rest of their supper time was light, and filled with smart bickering. It was the longest time Cor saw Loqi became so animated since he had seen him for the first time these two years.

***

            Loqi had retired first with a hastily muttered ‘Good night,’ and Cor stayed up a little for some coffee. Colter had not woken up for supper and continued surfing the land of dreams. Seemed like exhaustion had caught up to the kid so much due to their amusement park escapades.

            Cor sat in one of the plush armchairs in the lounge, browsing his day’s emails. As usual, Regis topped the list, asking about his ‘vacation’ and whatnot. Even Weskham and Clarus were checking up on him. The marshal was hoping for some work-related emails, but there were none. Gladiolus must be doing his job well enough (or maybe he could also be under orders not to disturb him). He proceeded to type a couple of short replies to Regis first. Astrals knew how agitated the old King could be if he did not reply within the day. Especially about something that so intrigued him.

            His love life.

            Only a minute had passed after telling Regis that he took Loqi and his kid to the park; and then the phone started to ring in his hand. The old crone was _calling_ him! Cor sighed. He was actually going to bed himself after replying to the important people in his list; plus, he had already exceeded his social meter for the day. He was tempted to decline the call, but this was the King of Lucis. Cor squinted his eyes at the blinking screen.

            “Your Majesty?”

            “Cor, I presume you have had a fulfilling day?” the familiar foxy lilt in the king’s voice was apparent; and the marshal could almost see that teasing grin at him.

            “Quite, Your Majesty,” Cor replied, putting down his empty cup. “I was actually about to retire for the night.”

            “Oh, what nice timing! I am, too. Care to spill some of the details as I slide into my sheets?”

            Cor could only roll his eyes.

***

            Clarus Amicitia wondered where his friend and king ever found his loquaciousness so early in the day. He had not had any breakfast yet—and had zoomed to Caelum Via as per the request of Regis so they could ‘talk over’ some ‘very important proceedings’. When Clarus debated that they reserve it later in the Citadel, Regis threw a slight fit and insisted that he was craving for the hotel’s notable savory meat pies for breakfast.

            “So what do I owe this grand breakfast today?” Clarus hummed sarcastically as he took a sip of his morning Bloody Mary. Regis chuckled good-naturedly across from him. “Oh, you would not believe the news I have about our lad, Cor.”

            Clarus only raised his eyebrows, but a wide grin was spreading across his face. “Oh, do tell, Reggie.”

***

            Cor woke up earlier as usual, despite staying even later at night because of Regis. He had just finished ordering their breakfast to be delivered again to their suite. He figured Loqi would want to sleep in after the exhausting day they had had.

            He had just finished pulling back the curtains to watch the sunrise when he heard a scuffle from the bedroom, and then a shocking squeal. Cor would have kicked open the door to the bedroom if he had not an ounce of control. He knocked first before trying the doorknob. It wasn’t locked.

            “Loqi? Is everything all right?”

            When he opened the door, Cor saw a dazed, tousle-haired Loqi trying to get off the tangled bedsheets to reach over his son, who was gabbing and trying to reach over the huge plush toy on the nearby table. Despite the sheer colored wrapping cloth and huge bow, Colter had spied the whole toy for what it was, and burst into excitement not a moment after.

            “Colter—it’s too early for this—”

            “Pa! Big doggy!!”

            Cor let himself in, and since the table was nearer the doorway, he offered to get the plush instead. “Allow me to get that.”

            “’m wanna see!!” Colter wheedled at his papa, stubbornly pointing at the toy. “Learn to be polite, Cole. It’s not yours—yet,” Loqi reprimanded. He stifled a yawn as he kneeled beside the toddler. “’m sorry you had to be disturbed so early, Leonis.”

            “It’s fine. I got up an hour ago,” Cor supplied and he lifted the massive stuffed toy in one arm. “It’s for him after all.”

            “Cor has a gift for you, baby,” Loqi said softly to his son. “What would you say?”

            Colter squealed even more and clapped enthusiastically as the huge parcel was laid down beside him. “’ank you!’ he cried as he pawed at the ribbons. Loqi helped him unwrap the gift and once the cloth and bows were set aside, Colter shrieked in glee and dove into the fluff. Loqi could not help but smile. It was a well-crafted toy husky, with an equally cute snout and shiny eyes.

            “He really loves dogs, doesn’t he?” Cor commented amusedly. The kid looked like he was about to wrestle the huge toy into oblivion. It was a good one and a half foot bigger than him.

            Loqi chuckled. “He does. Been wanting a live one for ages, but with his age, and my work, I doubt we can afford to take care of one right now.”

            “Pa! Doggy!!” Colter yelped up at him, dragging the toy so he could show it proudly to his father. With a chortle, Loqi patted the head of the ridiculously huge plush. “Yes, it’s cute. What do you want to name him, baby?”

            Colter pouted a bit, thinking hard. He shrugged, “Choco!”

            His papa chuckled at the attempt. The husky was nowhere near brown. “Choco it is then. Do you want to have breakfast now, Cole? You didn’t eat dinner last night.”

            The toddler shook his head and hugged it again. “Choco eat first!”

            “Great, now he won’t let it go,” Loqi rolled his eyes. Cor watched the scene contentedly. “Breakfast will arrive in a few minutes. I’ll be in the lounge.”

            “You ordered room service again?” the younger man quipped. “We could have gone down to the buffet you know.”

            Cor rubbed a hand across his nape as he was about to step out of the room. “I figured you would want to sleep in. Wasn’t expecting the kid to wake up quite early.”

            They heard Colter squeal happily again, jumping up and down with his new toy. Loqi ruffled his hair tenderly. “Fine, Leonis. Cole, let’s take a bath first, okay? Doggy wants clean, newly-bathed friends you know.” His son pouted at him, but his eyes sparkled wondrously. “Choco can bath too?”

            “No, if he gets wet, it will take many days for him to dry,” Loqi patiently explained. “You can’t carry a heavy, dripping Choco, can you?”

            Colter hugged the plush tighter, shaking his head, “Noooo!”

             “Then you can leave him here first, and let’s give you a bath,” Loqi squished his son’s cheek. “You still have the smell of yesterday’s barbeque on you!”

            “Mmkay,” Colter slightly pouted, and he let go of the huge dog reluctantly. He patted his snout. “Be good boy.”

            Loqi laughed again. “He won’t run away, baby, okay, let’s get you to the bath.”

***

            Before Cor knew it, breakfast flew by in a flash (with a very rambunctious toddler and his toy), and now he was helping Loqi with their purchases to a private gondola which would get them directly to the docks of his apartment complex. At first Loqi was adamant about commuting and taking the bus, but Cor got the better of him.

            “If you were to commute, I would accompany you up to your doorstep,” the marshal had scoffed. “You are lugging 4 huge bags plus the gifts. You’re not going alone unless you take this private boat instead.”

            Loqi had yielded grumpily. He could not believe Cor had this mode of transportation prepared. These private valets were helluva expensive!

            Talking about expensive, he finally saw what Cor had given him—and by simply seeing the brand on the huge-ass paper bag was enough to make his eyes bulge out of their sockets. He was intending to leave the thing in the hotel room by ‘accident’, but Cor had seen through his plan and stashed it inside the souvenir bags ( _“Just shut up and accept it_.”).

            “’S Cohr coming, Papa?” Colter piped in his arms.

            “Cor needs to go home to Insomnia, baby,” Loqi supplied. “You should say goodbye.”

            “Where is that?”

            “It’s far away, baby.”

            Colter pouted and began to whine. Cor, who had just finished putting the bags on the boat gave the toddler a poignant stare. “We’ll see each other again, champ,” Cor said fondly. “Don’t worry, I’ll come visit.” He shot a slightly wary look at Loqi, as if he were asking for permission. The younger blond stroked his son’s back soothingly, and nodded in affirmation.

            Colter seemed to take it well enough, and he proceeded to reach out both of his arms. Loqi bit the inside of his cheek. He had been expecting this. Since Colter grew on Cor too quick, he would then be more touchy-feely and would offer hugs as goodbyes. He had no choice but to let Cor hold him.

            “He wants to say goodbye,” Loqi whispered. Cor’s eyes widened remarkably. He seemed reluctant at first, but as the blond handed the toddler closer, he conceded and accepted the hug from him. Cole’s tiny arms coiled around his neck like a lifeline as he said “bye-bye, Cohr”, and then proceeded to plant a smooch on his cheek before turning around and going back to snuggle his papa.

            Loqi saw the sudden rise of red on the marshal’s cheeks after that, and strained not to grin so much. Cor was at a loss for words. He only kept staring at the younger blond.

They were too close.

            “Well, we should go,” Loqi said. “Thank you for the weekend, Cor.”

            Cor grunted his assent. “You’re welcome, Loqi.”

            As the boat started to sail from the docks, Cor stood by and watched. He saw Loqi look back once with Colter waving at him on his shoulder. It might be a trick in the light, but for a second, he thought he saw a tear roll down his cheek.

***

            Loqi left Colter to play in the lounge with his new stuffed animal after arriving in their apartment. With his phone in hand, he proceeded to pace in his tiny kitchen area while waiting for Aranea to answer his call. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible.

            The moment he had climbed on that boat and said goodbye to Cor shot an unusual feeling to his chest—which was searingly bittersweet. He knew this feeling. He blamed his genes for it—for remembering that sensation.

            Loqi was pining.

            Cor was still his first lover. And being a carrier made him more emotional. He was certain he could feel the beginnings of a panic attack, but Loqi made sure to take deep breaths and count in his head.

            Even though they never did touch, the mere proximity with his once-lover shook Loqi to his core. Colter was their base ground to begin again—he figured that it was also because of him that he felt even closer to Cor. He wondered if the marshal, too, felt the same. His doubts were coming back again. But what was making him anxious right now was the fact that he wanted to believe that all that he was observing on Cor were genuine.

            The blush.

            The caresses.

            The smiles.

            Loqi wanted all of them to be true.

            And they were all for both of them. For _him._


	12. Days Together Part I

Weskham had seen Cor off on the day of his departure from Altissia, but not without a little drink or two the night before, of course. They caught up on things, and needless to say, his ‘vacation’ went off in good spirits. 

“The kid is a spitting image of you,” Weskham commented cheerfully when Cor showed a photo of the kid during one of the rides. “He looks like a good kid.”

“Indeed he is,” Cor replied with a small smile. “Loqi allowed me to visit them.”

Weskham raised his eyebrows, but his grin was wide. “That’s good news, Cor!” He patted him at the back. “He’s slowly opening up to you.”

Cor nodded. “It might take time, but I am thankful he gave me another chance.”

“I’m sure you’re not the type to screw things up twice, Cor. Once was already enough for you, wasn’t it?” Weskham said.

“I’m loathe to repeat that,” Cor poured himself another brandy. “There’s only one thing in my mind right now, and that is to support them fully.”

“Do you think you can fall in love again?”

Cor was caught off-guard at the question. He felt his cheeks warming up--but, he hoped it was the liquor. He shrugged wistfully. “Who knows.” He took a measured gulp. “But maybe…I...”

Weskham smiled even more at that, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Rarely could he see this side of Cor, and he could only encourage him even more. “Of course.” 

***

Loqi had a problem.

The summer break for the students was fast approaching. Most teachers would be looking forward to getting some well-deserved rest, but for Loqi, it was a time to study and to train. Thankfully, he did not have any failing students (and was not advising any sports clubs) so teaching supplementary classes were not on his summer to-do list. What he had on his plate was something that would greatly appeal to his teaching career. 

His few years as a teacher in that high school was paying off, and he was being recommended for a few weeks’ worth of training. 

In Lucis.

Specifically in Insomnia. 

Loqi grumbled incessantly to himself after receiving that memo.  _ Why Insomnia?  _ And he needed fifteen days’ worth of training there. Fifteen! He’s going to stay the assigned facilities (all expenses paid by the school, thankfully) for two weeks! Inasmuch as he was happy with accumulating training for his slowly growing career as an educator, Loqi whined about their choice of venue. 

That would mean he would be going to Cor’s hometown.

Cor would be there. 

As well as those horrible memories that he had left all those years ago. 

Loqi groaned into his palms. 

Although, right now, both he and Cor were already in a peaceful agreement with regards to Colter, Loqi was not so sure about the state of their ‘relationship’. Both of them were civil with each other, yes, however, Loqi was fearful to begin romance again...

Would Cor be even thinking about that? 

Loqi could only feel butterflies in his stomach at that.

Well, if he were to ask himself honestly...he was not feeling any hostility against Cor right now. Was that good? Or bad? 

“That’s good to know, Loqi. With what you told me, I think things are going for the better,” Aranea had told him during that phone call after their amusement park ‘date’ with his son. “Patience is what you both need. After all, you both are the main players in mending your relationship. I’m just here to support you.” 

But that had been two months ago. 

Cor had returned to Insomnia, and even though work had consumed him once more, he never forgot his promise of supporting the well-being of their son. Loqi knew Cor was not for small talk, so he was not expecting any emails or texts of ‘how are you’s’ or ‘the weather is nice here’. Instead, every week after Cor had gone home, Loqi would receive numerous parcels through his school (since he never gave Cor his home address). And it was starting to spark some internal gossip in his department.

“You’re getting a lot of  _ mail  _ lately, Loqi.”

“From Insomnia...hmm, that’s a pretty far place to shop for things online.”

“Why isn’t there a return address? Who is the  _ sender? _ ”

“Say, I heard you brought a foreign  _ friend _ during the sports festival--”

“Oh yeah! You never did introduce us--!” 

“Oh shut up, all of you,” Loqi would blush and he would hide the gifts in his bag. His colleagues were boisterous, but good people nonetheless. Loqi had counted six different parcels in the span of two weeks. They weren’t anything scandalous, though. They were mostly children’s books, toys and clothes for Colter, and [expensive] house supplies for Loqi. 

The younger blond was embarrassed and anxious about receiving them out of the blue, but he was greatly thankful anyway. 

“Next time, notify me if you’re going to send anything! And send them to my apartment instead!” Loqi had emailed the marshal irritably. 

_Too late._ _Just sent another one. --Cor_

Loqi wanted to pull his hair. But he was grinning sheepishly to himself. He had not been this spoiled ever since Cor had broken off their relationship two years ago. And now, with these surprise gifts, Loqi was becoming irrevocably flustered and giddy. Admittedly, he missed the feeling. 

He missed  _ him _ . 

Shaking his head from these thoughts, Loqi would immerse himself in household chores. He got one other problem apart from his looming career training. 

He would probably need to bring Colter along with him to Insomnia. 

Loqi would have asked Aranea to babysit, but the High Commodore was going to take her much-needed vacation in Galdin Quay during that time; and Loqi was loathe to disturb her. Biggs and Wedge would be taking over Aranea’s work by then, so another hopeful set of babysitters out of the window. He didn’t have enough budget to hire a different babysitter that included weekends;  plus, Loqi couldn’t really bear to be away from his son for such a long period of time. He’s only 2.5 years old for astrals’ sakes! Nope. He couldn’t leave him with a stranger. 

Maybe Insomnia was not such a bad thing... After all, he could ask Cor to watch over Colter, couldn’t he? 

_ But he might have work, too,  _ Loqi bit his lip, pacing his kitchen floor.  _ Won’t he be busy as well? He’s still the head of the Crownsguard! _

A week was all he had before he would leave for Insomnia. He needed to decide as soon as possible. 

What other options did he have? 

***

When Cor had arrived in Lucis at dusk after his [forced] vacation, he had thought he would catch some rest in his [rather huge] apartment in the Citadel--but the King, and his Shield, had whisked him off before he could even step out of the gangplank from the ship that had ferried him to Insomnia. 

So there he was, squashed between the two elderly gentlemen in the Crown-issued limousine’s expensive leather seats, like he was in some sort of mafia kidnapping scenario. 

Except they weren’t the mafia, but his oldest, trusted friends--who happen to be nobility. 

“I believe you owe us some juicy news,” Regis wiggled his eyebrows at Cor, who in turn, strained not to roll his eyes too obviously. 

“I thought I had already told you the other night,” Cor tiredly quipped.

“It’s so much better in person,” Clarus chuckled good-naturedly. “And Regis is bad at telling stories.” 

“Do you need some drinks? Are you hungry from the trip? It’s on me,” Regis wheedled.  _ Wheedled. _ “We can go to Caelum Via. Or that oriental restaurant downtown you like.”

Cor shook his head. It was like being surrounded by two kids eager for their treats. “What I need is some rest--”

“We can always go to a spa--”

“Oh! The House of Shiva has great massage therapists--we can pass by there now--”

Cor could only sigh. There was no escaping these two. Not today.

***

So Cor told them about his vacation during dinner. They decided on Caelum Via instead (Cor declined the bathhouse). Eventually, he showed his son’s pictures from his phone hoping they would shut up (sadly though, they didn’t).

“He looks like you!”

“Look at that baby fat--Cor were you like this when you were a kid?”

“That Loqi kid has cute freckles. Never knew you were into those--”

“Damn, Cid should definitely see this.”

“When did you take these? Good thing your boyfriend did not forbid you to--”

_ “He’s not my boyfriend right now.”  _ Astrals, the king saying ‘boyfriend’ as if he’s not royalty made Cor cringe. But well, he was sneaky enough to take pictures for his own phone. Loqi liked taking selfies, but knowing their still awkward fumbling around each other, he wouldn’t take photos  _ with  _ Cor just yet. And thankfully, Loqi was gracious enough to ask help from Cor when they needed help in having their photos taken during park rides.

“Yeah...you say that now, but he will be.” Clarus jabbed a finger at Cor teasingly.

“No, Clarus my good man, not a boyfriend, but a  _ husband _ !”  And the two older men cackled together. Cor wanted to fold into himself in embarrassment. He was too travel-worn for these topics. Cor hoped they weren’t garnering too much attention in the hotel...They were like teenagers again!

Although...that...was not a foreign concept if he were to be frank with himself. With their current situation, that concept--marriage--was considered a long term goal...but, could he? Do it? Could he even consider marriage with Loqi? Just to support them both? But what if Loqi weren’t looking forward to the idea? 

Cor shook his head. He should only focus on their current progress. If the time and circumstance ever came for the both of them to be...then..maybe he...could?

But the image of him and Loqi wearing matching bands on their fingers would not leave his mind that day.

***

After so many deliberations, Loqi finally contacted Cor. 

The surprise on the marshal’s face when he had received that call from him would most likely be one of the rarest sights ever to be stumbled upon when at the Citadel. It was timing that Cor had just finished his duties with the new Crownsguard recruits and no one would want to stay and dally too long in a room with the head marshal. 

“Loqi?”

“C-Cor? Is this a bad time?” came the meek greeting. Hearing that voice after how many weeks softened Cor’s features. “No. My work has just finished. Anything I can help you with?”

“Ah. I see. Uh--” Cor could hear some light scuffling in the background. “ _ What’s that you’re putting in your mouth, Colter?! _ Sorry.  _ Put it down. No. What did I tell you-- _ ” The marshal could not stop a smirk forming in his lips. “Sorry--where was I--ah,” Loqi continued. 

“It’s all right.”

“I have a favor to ask, if...you don’t mind. Actually it’s okay if you can’t I’ll just find a way to--”

“It’s perfectly okay, Loqi. What is it?” Cor calmed him down. 

“I’m going to Insomnia for training in three days and--” Loqi took a deep breath. “I need someone to take care of Colter while I’m out for the day. Aranea’s gonna be on vacation--and Biggs and Wedge aren’t available either, but if you’re busy I’ll find a nearby daycare--”

“Hey, Loqi--”

“--I’ll only be gone seven hours each day--” Loqi rambled.

Cor cut him calmly. “Loqi. It’s all right. I can watch over him.”

There was a slight pause from the other end. “Aren’t you busy?”

“The Citadel has a daycare too, Loqi,” Cor assured him. “And I can bring him with me during my rounds here. He will be much safer. How long is the duration of your training?”

“Fifteen days.”

“Where will it be held?”

“Royal Insomnia University.”

“That’s near enough. I take it you will be lodging in the campus?”

Loqi affirmed. “Yes, so we won’t be bothering you after your work. I can pick up Cole as soon as my training for the day ends.”

“Don’t worry about it, Loqi,” Cor waved it off. “Let me know your arrival date. I can come pick the both of you up.”

Loqi whimpered slightly at the offer, before letting out a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Cor,” he said gratefully. “We will be leaving on Friday morning.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Mhm.”

*** 

Well, that went well. 

Loqi’s anxiety had spiked up remarkably when he had asked Cor to help him--but the marshal had graciously agreed. With no problems whatsoever. 

Except with Colter. The kid was adamant about bringing his husky Choco along with them. Apparently, Cole had made it his security blanket and would not sleep every night without it. 

“No! Choco come wit!!” And he would wail and plead at his papa. Who could resist those huge, blue eyes? Fine. He had a big enough trunk, plus the bag Cor gave him--maybe a plush toy would be easy enough to bring…

Nope. 

Loqi thought he had gotten good at packing and traveling light; but right now, lugging a huge stuffed toy along with a rambunctious toddler in tow, he realized he overestimated himself. 

When the ferry left the Altissian docks, Loqi struggled to keep the excitable toddler on his lap as he rode the designated ferry bound for Insomnia. He hoped Cole would fall asleep halfway. He would definitely need the energy by the time they would have arrived. 

*** 

It was a dreaded Monday. 

“Care to explain why  _ everyone  _ is here so early in the day, Your Majesty?” Cor frowned at the gaggle of people in his office. Regis, Clarus, Noctis, Prompto, and even Gladiolus and Ignis were there. The two older gentlemen were gloating up at him. 

“We heard you met with a certain  _ someone _ who arrived in Insomnia this weekend,” Regis smirked at him evilly. Clarus nodded in assent. Cor looked irritated. Noctis and the rest only looked curious though, but the excitement was contagious. 

“Dad won’t shut up about it,” Noctis shrugged. “So...we got curious.”

Gladiolus chuckled appreciatively. “Ditto.”

Cor pointed his finger at his oldest friends. “You both are notorious gossipers.” Regis and Clarus laughed. 

Ignis noticed the exasperation building up on the marshal’s face, and assured him, “They did not name anyone, but, they were quite ecstatic about the topic. Quite intriguing, I must say, but I apologize for the trouble, Marshal.”

Cor resigned himself with a sigh. “Like I have any choice at the matter, Scientia. However,” he looked over agitatedly at the grinning, small crowd in front of his desk. He glared at his oldest friends. “Just because I am going to pick them up doesn’t mean you all have to come. This is technically snooping.” 

“We promise we’ll be quiet,” Regis offered. “We just wanna see--” 

“We’ll hide,” Clarus piped up. 

Behind him, Gladiolus snickered, and Ignis elbowed him at the side. 

“I’ll warp them out if ever. Dad sucks at hide and seek,” Noctis chuckled. 

“Hey, don’t include me. Warping makes my stomach hurl,” Prompto pouted at him. 

Cor could feel a migraine coming up. He was cornered. And Loqi would be calling anytime to drop off Colter. It was good coincidence that the Royal Insomnia University that Loqi would be training in was situated only a couple of blocks away from the Citadel. Cor had offered to drive there first, but Loqi said he wanted to tour his kid a little for breakfast. 

But it’s almost time, and Cor was expecting Loqi to arrive any minute. But he had to entertain these snooping stragglers as well. Bless Scientia and his tact, though. 

“Do whatever you want,” Cor acquiesced, and just at the right time, he felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. 

*** 

Loqi was thankful that Cor did not linger on the day he met him at the docks. He was tired from the trip, with Colter sleeping in his arms. The marshal had driven them to his lodgings and promised to take them out when Loqi was comfortable enough to. Cor respected his privacy, and was clever enough to deduce that Loqi wanted to scour around on his own for a while. Plus, he’d had some rush work for the Citadel during the weekend. But he offered a guard for Loqi nonetheless when he opted to go out for a stroll. 

“Call me if there are any trouble,” Cor had said. 

Loqi flushed down to the summer freckles on his neck. He nodded in thanks. “I’ll drop off Cole on Monday.” 

“Of course.” 

The first two days in Insomnia went by without a hitch, and Loqi was surprisingly enjoying himself. His training would begin in a few hours, and despite the anxiety in the back of his mind about being away from his son in a foreign place, Loqi was relieved that it was Cor who would be taking care of him. 

Well...he’s his  _ son _ , anyway.

Loqi wondered how Colter would react if he knew Cor was his other parent…

But he was not certain if he’s ready enough to make that introduction just yet. His nerves tingled at the thought. 

“Papa! Ice!!” 

Loqi jerked from his thoughts and looked to where his son was pointing at. The toddler tugged at his finger towards an ice cream street vendor. It was still early in the day, but there were already a group of buyers lining in front of that small kiosk. 

Loqi adjusted their bags on his left shoulder, and the huge satchel for the plush toy in the other. “We just had breakfast, baby. I promise later, we can buy after papa’s training, okay?”

“But ice!!!!!” Colter pulled at his hand stubbornly. 

“If you have ice cream, we will be late to see Cor. Do you want that?”

Colter pouted. He stomped at the pavement. “Cor buy me,” he mumbled. 

Loqi snorted. Cor did spoil the kid back at the amusement park, and Colter  _ remembered _ those who got him what he wanted. What a sneaky kid. He’s still too young, but he had a very impressive memory. “Yeah, you can try to ask him, later. Come on. We will be late.”

*** 

When Cor saw the message that Loqi was already in front of the Citadel steps, he proceeded out of the office, with the group at his heels.

“I suggest all of you better behave yourselves,” Cor grimaced.

“Of course.”

“We will!”

“Come on, trust us a lil’ bit, won’t ya?”

“Gladio, please.”

“We can probably hide near the banisters…”

“Can I take pictures?”

Cor ignored their chitchat as they walked towards the Citadel entrance. The usual hubbub of Citadel employees walked in and out of the huge entrance, but the familiar blond popped up in his sight through the enormous glass doors. The kid was with him in his arms, and Cor saw that he was trying to pacify the overly-animated child. 

“--so high!!” Colter pointed at the Citadel. 

“Yes, baby that’s a tower--”

“‘m wanna go--”

“We are not allowed to go up there, baby--”

“I see he’s still as energetic as always,” Cor greeted as he walked out of the entrance. Loqi turned at the sound of his voice. “Leonis.” Colter squiggled to turn and see the one who called, and he squealed. “Cohr!”

An echoing crash and a scuffle was heard from inside, but Cor only rolled his eyes. Loqi raised an eyebrow. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes. We are just having a small pest problem,” Cor replied seriously.

“Oh, I never knew the Citadel had pests,” Loqi wondered. Cor scoffed, and he threw a nasty side-glance back inside the foyer. “Ancient buildings have the  _ oldest _ pests.” He emphasized the  _ oldest  _ with seething hatred.

“Cohr!!” Colter interrupted again. He opened and closed his palms in greeting up at the marshal, who in turn, softened his features. “Hey, champ.” 

Loqi gave a wry smile. “He’s been so excited the whole morning.” 

“I can see that,” Cor nodded wistfully. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, simply staring into each other’s eyes, until Colter piped up and tried to reach at Cor’s five o’clock shadow. 

“Cohr!!”

“Are you enjoying yourself, Colter?” Cor asked the toddler who, in turn, nodded vigorously and reached up both his arms. “Up! Up! Now!” 

“Shsh! Cole, don’t be rude,” Loqi hissed. Colter continued to squirm in his papa’s arms. The blond then sighed and scuffled closer to the marshal. “I have his things with me here in this bag,” he nodded at the grey shoulder bag he had brought. “Colter needs to have naps after lunch. Make him drink his warm milk first, though. I have enough bottles for him in here. Don’t give him too much sweets or junk food or else he’ll be hyper until nighttime,” Loqi explained. His eyebrows scrunched down to remember anything he missed. “He’s potty-trained, by the way, so he doesn’t need any diapers, but at least guide him in the toilet. Be sure to wash his hands after--”

“Papa! Doggy!”

Loqi rolled his eyes as Colter tried to climb up his shoulders to see a grayish-black dog totter out of the open Citadel doors and into the morning sunshine. The blond thought the dog looked familiar but he chose to ignore it. “I have the blasted stuffed toy you gave him with me. He couldn’t sleep without it.” Cor’s eyes glinted in slight mirth, which the younger man missed, “Okay, I think that’s all for now,” Loqi pouted. “Call me if something happens?” 

“Noted,” Cor nodded. 

“I’ll be back before dinner,” Loqi said. He handed the bags first before the jovial toddler into Cor’s waiting arms. “I’ll go to training now, Colter, okay? Papa will be back. Cor will take care of you for the meantime. Behave. And be sure to take care of your stuffed toy.”  He kissed the toddler’s cheek. 

“Mhm,” Colter pouted. Loqi was thankful enough that Colter was in a good mood and had lesser tantrums when he would be leaving, but he was always a little forlorn when his papa left.

“Hey, say goodbye to your pa properly,” Cor softly said to the toddler, bouncing him in his arms. 

“Bye-bye, papa,” Colter called, waving at him. 

Loqi smiled and proceeded to walk down the steps away from them. Cor watched him cross the street before motioning to the kid. “Let’s get you settled then.” He took the bags and with a shower of sparks, made them disappear within the Armiger. Colter perked up at witnessing the magic engulf his favorite toy.

“Choco!!!!” he squealed. Cor chuckled, “It’s all right, he’s safe. See?” He pulled out the stuffed toy from within the armiger and showed it to the kid. “It’s easier for us to bring him this way.” He shook the satchel with the toy inside, and made it disappear again.

“No, Choco come,” Colter whimpered, slapping Cor’s shoulder. 

“If we lug him around with us, he could get dirty. Let’s go to your playroom first and I’ll let him out.”

“But Choco--”

“If I carry Choco, you can’t ride on my shoulder.”

“CHOCO!” Colter cried even louder. 

Cor pursed his lips and summoned the toy once more. Fine. If Cor the Immortal would walk around with a stuffed toy in hand then so be it. Rather than carrying a crying, whining toddler in his arms. 

“OH. EM. GEE.”

Oh drat. Cor almost forgot about them. 

Prompto was the first to approach Cor. His ever-loyal camera hung on a strap around his neck, and his eyes wide with wonder and delight at the two of them. 

“You have a kid, marshal???!” 

“Be quiet, Prompto,” Cor cast a wary look around the now thankfully bare foyer. Most Citadel staff must had gone to their respective offices at this time, but still, the sets of eyes filled with questions from his colleagues bored onto him like a whole court of jury. 

“He’s remarkably chubby,” Noctis remarked. “Like Prom back then.”

“At least he’s cute! Come on little boy, look here at the camera--”

Cor stilled Prompto with a look, as he rubbed his son’s back soothingly. Colter was giving him a questioning look.  _ Who are these strangers?  _ “They’re not bad people. It’s okay, they’re friends of ours,” he whispered into Colter’s ear. The toddler shook his head and tightened his hold around Cor’s neck. Cor figured the kid would be more comfortable if it were Loqi who introduced them. He wouldn’t trust these people yet. 

“He looks exactly like you,” Gladiolus’ hulking form strutted just behind the marshal and he peered curiously up at the kid, who suddenly got conscious of all the new faces approaching them and hid his face under Cor’s throat. 

“Don’t get too close, Gladio. The poor darling’s overwhelmed,” Ignis held on to his husband’s arm, but he, too, was casting a fond, interested look at Colter. 

“Hey, I’m not that scary!” came Gladiolus’ booming retort. Colter jumped in his arms at the voice. The marshal shot Gladio a death glare. 

“Say that to the hiding kid, son,” Clarus chuckled. Gladiolus mumbled an apology and sauntered back beside Ignis. 

“What’s his name?” Ignis asked Cor softly. 

Noticing that the kid would not budge from his current shyness and the attention he’s suddenly getting, Cor opted to reply. “His name is Colter.”

“How’d you--” Prompto wanted to ask but Noctis held him back.

“It’s a long story, young man. I reckon the young lad is still adjusting to his surroundings,” Regis smiled. 

“Well, if you lot did not crowd around him so soon...” Cor sighed, he continued rubbing his son’s back. 

Ignis managed to lock eyes with the curious, but rather scared toddler, and smiled warmly at him. “Maybe you both should go along for now. We will visit later, all right?” Colter snuck a look at the nice, bespectacled man at first, but hid his face again timidly onto Cor’s shoulder. 

“Aw, he’s so cute!” Prompto remarked. “I wanna squish his cheeks!”

“Maybe later, Prom,” Noctis nudged him, noticing the glare from the marshal that was intensifying every minute. Clarus gave Cor a friendly pat at the back and then the group left, with Regis promising the rest about the whole story from the marshal later on. Cor shook his head at that. 

“Who they?” Colter finally managed to ask Cor when he saw that the group had left. 

Cor replied, “They are my workmates and friends. They’re nice people--” He internally doubted that, though. “Maybe when your papa comes back, I can introduce them to you.” 

However, the toddler’s shyness evaporated as soon as the ‘strangers’ had disappeared and was now looking around on his perch at Cor’s chest. Regardless of the surprise that he had gotten from the marshal’s colleagues, the majestic interior of the Citadel was still something to be awed at. And Colter was almost bending his back at craning his neck, trying to look at the beautiful architecture.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Cor asked the toddler as they walked towards his offices.

“Mmhm!” the kid clutched at his neck, wide blue eyes roaming around and taking everything in. “Here hab ice?”

“Ice?”

“Ice keem!” 

“Oh, ice cream? You want ice cream?” 

“Uhuhm!”

“We can get one later. What flavor would you like?”

“Choco!”

Cor couldn’t help but chuckle. “Figures.”

***

If the Crownsguards or the Glaives that reported to the marshal’s office in the morning saw the kid rolling around in a makeshift playpen less fitting in an esteemed officer’s study; they chose to not say anything--and merely steeled their jaws and tried their best to avoid ogling too much at the toddler with the ridiculous likeness to said marshal. 

But they whispered conspiratorially behind their palms, and just before lunchtime, the rumor had already spread even to the new recruits. Cor figured this would happen, and he merely gritted his teeth--and threw them into laps that choked their breaths out of their lungs too much that by the end of the session, no one even tried to ask about the ‘kid’. 

Despite the fact that the said kid was there, along with them in the training room--on the lap of one, Prompto Argentum. 

“--Oh! That’s good you got it!” Prompto laughed as he showed the kid the marshmallow candy he hid on his palm. Colter clapped his hands and reached out for the sweet. “Yay!!”

Cor had dismissed the session, and walked over to Prompto and his son. “I told you to not give him sweets.”

“Don’t worry, it’s just one tiny piece, marshal,” the blond cheerfully replied, opening the small packet and giving it to the toddler’s open palms. “He’s being a good boy and we just finished browsing my albums of chocobos! He deserves a reward.” 

“What he needs is lunch, Prompto,” Cor shook his head fondly. “Come on, we should get you both something to eat.”

“OMG, the marshal is treating me? I’m touched!”

“On second thought, I’m changing my mind. Come on, Colter.”

“Eyyyy no faiirrrr---”

Cor swiped up the toddler to his arms. Of course, he was only pulling his leg. Prompto had done him a favor when he had met him on the way to the Citadel daycare. Cor was loathe to leave the kid alone already--but he couldn’t really strap him to his chest while giving drills to new recruits now, could he? (well, actually he could, but he was not sure he would be ready for the endless teasing from Regis and Clarus after) 

So when Prompto had bumped into him and Colter along the way, and with such timing that the royal retainer was not busy, he had sought his help to distract the kid for the time being. 

At first, Cole was hesitant about meeting Prompto, but since he was alone at the moment, the toddler seemed to take his vibrant attitude and wide smile a sign of friendliness and slowly warmed up to him. Cor deduced it was also because of the chocobo keychain that he had dangled at the toddler the second time they met. It’s a free toy--could kids even resist?

Cor was thankful that Prompto was natural at making friends and he even found a way to persuade the toddler to have the ridiculously huge stuffed toy kept in the Armiger ( _ “Doggy is a very, very important treasure! Many bad people might go into Cor’s office and steal him! We need to keep him in the magical Armiger to keep him safe and clean! Plus we can bring him anyywheeerrree!”).  _

It was corny, but hey, it did the job and shut up Colter about the toy’s disappearance in a shower of sparks. 

“Are you hungry now, Cole? Do you wanna get some food?” Cor asked the toddler, who was fiddling with the chest buttons of his fatigues. At the mention of food, he perked up, and nodded eagerly. “‘m hungry!”

“All right, we can get that ice cream you want too.”

“Ice!”

“Hey, are you even gonna ask me if I want food too?” Prompto teased.

“As far as I know, I only have one son--”

“Hey!”

*** 

King Regis had arranged for a private luncheon with Cor and the rest of the group so they could properly talk over the current child issue. The marshal loathed such congregations, but at some point the story would be out of the bag, and these were the closest people to him after all, and they deserve to know it. 

Seeing the many people in that lounge made Colter hide his face again in Cor’s throat, but with a few nudging from Prompto and Cor himself, the toddler managed to separate himself from the marshal’s chest and sit on his assigned high chair. But his large blue eyes were still distrustful of the surroundings. Especially when Gladiolus had arrived. 

“I apologize, dear, but I reckon you have to sit away,” Ignis had whispered into his husband’s ear. “The babe is wary of you.”

“How ‘bout you? You’re sitting close to ‘im,” Gladio hissed back. Ignis was sitting on the other side of the marshal; whilst his husband settled beside his father. 

His bespectacled husband merely pointed at his own infant strapped across his chest in slumber, sucking peacefully on a pacifier. “It would be nice for young Colter to get acquainted to his fellow child, would he not? I took our little sunshine out of the daycare. It might help if little Colter meets someone close to his age.” And sure enough, Colter was throwing Ignis odd looks from his seat beside Cor, his grilled cheese halfway forgotten on his dripping hands.

“But our second child’s barely half a year old!”

“Kids know their playmates when they see one,” Clarus, who sat on Regis’ side at the long table, chuckled appreciatively. 

“I’m certain Colter would take care of her, wouldn’t you, dear?” Ignis smiled warmly down at the toddler. Colter shyly lowered his stare behind his sandwich, blushing. 

“Oho! He’s shy around Iggy!” Prompto cried. 

“Carriers have that aura around them,” Regis chuckled. “Even Aulea had that unusual way with kids.” 

“I really can’t believe the marshal caved in with someone,” Noctis remarked, his chin resting on his palm as he surveyed the mess the toddler was doing. Regis kicked him in the shins, making his son almost slip his elbow down to his soup. 

“So, what’s the story, though?” Gladio asked. 

Cor proceeded to wipe the mess off Colter first, before regarding the group before him. “Well...it started two years ago…”

***

Loqi had barely gotten out of the seminar room when he had fished out his phone and speed-dialed Cor. He needed updates about his son.

“Loqi.” Cor answered in two rings.

“Hey,” Loqi exhaled. “How’s Cole?”

“I was supposed to send you a picture of him napping, but you beat me to it.”

“Really? He’s already sleeping?”

“Indeed. We had just finished lunch with Regis and company fifteen minutes ago. Downed his milk like it’s the end of the world. ”

“You let him meet the King?”

Cor rubbed his neck. “More like... _ they _ wanted to meet him--”

“Wait--who’s  _ they? _ Six, did that scrawny prince see him too--?”

“I’m sorry, Loqi. Their curiosity got the better of me--”  

Loqi was feeling his anxiety shooting up, but he took a deep breath. Of course they would know. It’s Cor’s son. And Cor wasn’t exactly a nobody in Insomnia now, was he? “It’s there already, what can we do,” Loqi sighed. “Did he get scared? Cole doesn’t do well with strangers if I’m not there.” 

“At first he’s shy, but thanks to Prompto and Scientia, Cole’s gotten along fine,” Cor explained. “Scientia brought his baby daughter with him during lunch you see. Softened the kid a bit.”

Loqi’s eyes widened at hearing that. He smiled a little. “Did he...really?” He was not aware Ignis was already a parent. 

“Yes. He married Gladio sometime back. They have two children now.”

“I see. At least Cole’s okay.”

“He said he wanted to be friends with the baby.”

Loqi’s smile widened. “He’s such a friendly boy.”

“I could show you pictures from Prompto if you’d like.”

“Yeah, you better send them to me now, Leonis.”

“I can’t unless we end the call.”

“Fine, I’m ending it now--”

“Have you eaten already, Loqi?” Cor interrupted.

Loqi pouted a little, “I--uh--I just got out for break. I will take my lunch in a few.”

“That’s good to know. Don’t starve yourself.”

The younger blond scoffed. “I won’t.” 

A beat. 

“Thank you for updating me, Cor.”

“You’re always welcome, Loqi.” 

“Send me photos, okay!”

Loqi heard the familiar husky rumble of a laugh from the marshal, and it sent tingles upwards his spine. 

“Of course.”

Loqi hung up first, and let out the purr of happiness that was threatening to engulf him at that very moment. 

He couldn’t wait to see them. 

See him. 

Again.  


	13. Days Together Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically fluff--and Colter being constantly hungry XD
> 
> OH. and maybe finally some Corqi happening.

         The photos came a few seconds after Loqi hung up the phone. He could barely pick at the clubhouse sandwich he bought from the university cafeteria as he browsed the album. There were shots of Colter in a playpen, wrestling with his husky stuffed toy, eating messily on a high chair, a couple of photos with Cor while he’s carrying him—and there was a photo of the toddler laughing and pulling at his hair, trying to climb him.

          “Aw,” Loqi gushed as he saw another one with Colter sleeping on a mat beside a blond-haired baby barely three months-old, wearing a fluffy headband and sucking on a pacifier. There was a pair of gloved hands tucking them in and Loqi assumed those were Scientia’s. They looked so cute together! Prompto took really good photos.

          Loqi zoomed in on a particular photo where Cor was carrying Colter close to his chest. It seemed like the kid was blabbing something interesting to the marshal. His heart melted at the loving stare Cor was giving the kid. Despite having a stoic façade, Cor spoke through his eyes, and Loqi knew how genuine those stares were.

          He saved all of the photos.

 

***

          “Ain’t he a squiggly sleeper,” Gladiolus remarked as he watched the two children nap together in the daycare. Ignis had left for a meeting and it’s his husband’s turn to check up on their youngest baby. Their eldest child was starting primary school already, so at least they had one less hurricane to worry about. Ignis had managed to introduce Cole to his baby daughter in good grace—and even though he’s still shy around the advisor, he started to grow comfortable with the quiet infant in the daycare.

          Being only 3 months old, Scientia’s baby girl merely wiggled her tiny fists on things and sounds that made her curious—cooing unintelligible sounds. Colter was surprisingly patient with her and had been introducing his huge stuffed plush to her while finishing his bottle of milk. Eventually, they both slipped into a deep sleep afterwards. Only Colter had changed position three times already in the past half hour. Cor was quick enough to put a pillow between them so as to avoid Colter hitting the baby.

          “You were like that, too,” the marshal remarked, pulling the discarded blanket over the toddler again.

          “I’m not!” the Shield nudged at him playfully.

          “At least your daughter sleeps like a brick.”

          “Must have gotten that from Prince Charmless,” Gladiolus snickered. “Iggy was quite doting on him during his second pregnancy you know. Mothering instincts, I reckon.”

          “Even at this age Noctis is still like a child under your husband’s eyes,” Cor chortled. Gladiolus joined in the laughter. “He is. But well, at least our little angel’s getting a predictable sleeping pattern. ‘Twas horrible during the first two months to be honest. But since we’ve had experience with our first boy, it’s easier now.”  

          “That’s parenting for you,” Cor gave a sad smile as he caressed his son’s hair. “That’s two years I’ve missed.”

          Gladiolus patted his back consolingly. “Well, you’re here now with him, ain’t ya? Just make it up to him.”

          Cor nodded. “That’s the plan.”

          “So when are you gonna introduce us?”

          “Hm?” Introduce who?

          “That lover of yours.”

          “I wouldn’t classify us as lovers…”

          “But aren’t you dating again? Or am I reading things differently?”

          Cor pondered. Indeed, what was their status right now? “You could say...we are civil. But we are not—dating—” He pursed his lips. They had not really talked about their relationship. Both of them only had the welfare of Colter in mind.

           “Well, I’m sure you’ll get there eventually,” Gladiolus shot him a toothy grin. “Being a pops is a good look on you.”

           “ _‘Pops’_ , really?” the marshal frowned at him.

           “One day, you’ll be choosin’ over tons of dad nicknames,” the younger man huffed at him good-naturedly. “And maybe some nice _sweet_ way to call your boyfriend, too--”

            Cor hit him on the head.

***

            When Loqi came by to pick up Colter in front of the Citadel steps that afternoon, he noticed how energetic the toddler babbled up at him; despite being held back in the marshal’s arms.

            “--and, and--Pomto pichure--”

            “Oh, really?”

            “--chocobo pichure--”

            Loqi’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead in awe as he nodded at every word he said. Cor’s eyes shone with joyous hilarity as he held the kid to his chest carefully. Colter continued his mindless garbles with matching hand gestures as well. Once done, he handed Loqi the kid and fished out their belongings from the armiger.

            “He had a good time,” Cor remarked proudly. “I can see that,” Loqi squinted his eyes up at the marshal suspiciously.

            “Pa, ‘m hungry.”

            “Already? But it’s too early for dinner,” Loqi teased at his kid.

            “Hum-gry!!”

            “I can drop you off somewhere,” Cor offered.

            Loqi looked up at him, before carefully piecing in his words. “You can... come with us for dinner if you’d like.”

            A flash of a warm smile. “Thank you, Loqi, but I need to stay here a bit longer for work after I drop you both off. Maybe next time.”

            “Oh, all right,” Loqi hoped the disappointment did not show in his voice. “Do you recommend any place to eat around here?”

            Cor’s eyebrows knitted together, trying to remember. “There’s one you might be interested in. I’ll take you there.”

            “Thank you.”

           “The car’s at the back.”

***

            Cor dropped them off at a quaint, hole-in-the-wall type of café-bistro just a few blocks away from the Royal Insomnia University. It’s tucked away at the end of a cobblestone pathway of restaurants and bookstores where a staircase led upwards its main entrance that it’s almost easy to miss.

            “This is one of Weskham’s favourite places to go to when he was still a retainer in training,” Cor had told him. “I’ve called on ahead and got you both a table. Under Highwind.”

            Loqi gasped at that—but murmured his thanks. Cor flashed him one of his rare smiles again, and Colter had hugged the marshal goodbye before he sped away back to the Citadel.

            The restaurant was called _Eaternity._ Loqi had to stifle his snort at the pun and entered its wooden doors surrounded decoratively with fake foliage. The interior was surprisingly spacious and homely. There was even a mock-fireplace in one area with stuffed monsters like behemoth babies and coeurls and chocochicks; with a cushy couch and armchair, and a shelf stuffed with books. Loqi figured that that must be made for the customers to take photos with.

            “Pa! Coru!”

            Loqi groaned internally to himself when his son spotted the stuffed displays. He would want to play with all of them.

            “It’s a coeurl, baby,”

            A young bubbly waitress walked up to greet Loqi. “Good afternoon, sir! A table for two? Or have you an earlier table reservation?”

            “Uh, yes I think so. Highwind?”

            She checked her clipboard. “Loqi Highwind? Right this way, sir.”

            The waitress led them to a booth decorated like a garden swing. There were similar plush toys and tiny pillows on the seats. It seemed like this place was known for such a homely, playful theme. Loqi noticed there were a gaggle of kids and teens of different ages in the surrounding tables—chatting, studying, and eating. Quite a fitting hangout near a university. And judging by the antique scrubbed wooden walls and counters, this place had been around for quite some time.

            Loqi was handed a single decorated cardboard menu when he sat down with Colter in the booth. He piled up a couple of pillows for the toddler to sit on. He wouldn’t be asking for a high chair this time considering how distracted the kid was with the toys.

            “Mr. Loqi Highwind, I have a note here that says the bill is open and accounted for,” the waitress informed him. “Just let us know whatever you wish to order.”

            Loqi stifled a gasp, but he could only nod at the lady. “Thank you.” She left with another warm smile and the blond man could only shake his head. “Cor, you outdid yourself again,” Loqi whispered to himself fondly as Colter petted a baby behemoth plush happily beside him.

***

            _A few days later…_

            Cor eyed the insistently vibrating mobile phone on his desk amusedly. He was just wrapping up the last of his paperwork for the night, and Regis was calling yet again. “Now what does the old man want?” Cor reached over to his phone. “Your Majesty?”

            “Invite your boys to dinner with us!”

            The marshal strained not to roll his eyes too hard at the sudden demand. “Your Majesty, they’ve only been here for almost a week. It’s too soon.”

            “It’s past office hours for honoraries, Cor,” the king chuckled.  “We want to meet the carrier of your gorgeous kid.”

            “Loqi has training to prepare for, remember?” Cor insisted. Introducing them to Loqi felt like he was formally introducing his parents.

            Like introducing them to a lover.

_A lover._

_Then-lover,_ he corrected himself. “Just let him finish his training for the week. Maybe I can forward him your invitation.”

           He heard Regis hum on the other line. “Fine, fine. But let me see the kid while at the Citadel, will you?”

           What a stubborn old man. “Did you not see him earlier? Like twice?” Cor groaned.

           “Well, I want to see him again.”

           “Right. Please have a good evening, your majesty.”

           “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cor,” Regis chuckled.

           It would be a tough two weeks for certain.

***

           It became a pleasant pattern.

           Loqi would drop off Colter at the Citadel, Cor would pick him up (along with the stuffed plush much to his mild irritation)—and by the end of the day, the latter would drop them off back at their lodgings. The work had caught up to Cor from his month-long leave, thus he still had not accompanied Loqi in his dinner offers. Loqi did not mind one bit, and seemed to appear more relaxed as they met every day.

           “Pa! Look!” Colter showed a new bracelet on his wrist on Friday. It had tiny cactuar designs.

           “Aw, that’s cute. Where’d you get that?”

           “Giggy!”

           “Giggy?” Loqi cocked an eyebrow at Cor.

           Cor fondly nodded back at the Citadel. “It’s Ignis—Iggy, Gladio’s husband. You saw the other kid with Colter on the picture, right?”

           Loqi remembered. “Oh, yeah! That’s nice of him...” He had not met Ignis yet. The only people he had already met the past three days were Prompto and Gladiolus. Cor remembered how Loqi bristled slightly when he had introduced Gladio to him while they were on their way to the Citadel daycare. Even though Loqi was already used to Cor’s intimidating attitude, Gladiolus was another thing altogether.

           “Even though he’s already warmed up to Prompto and Ignis, the kid’s still scared of Gladiolus,” Cor remarked, watching entertainedly as the toddler tried to gum around his papa’s satchel strap.

           “Stop that, Cole—what did I tell you about putting objects in your mouth,” Loqi reprimanded his son, pulling the strap out of his tiny fist. “That Shield of yours IS scary-looking. No doubt about it.”

           “I trained him, he should be,” Cor chortled good-naturedly. Loqi glowered at him for a moment, but resigned himself to rolling his eyes instead. “Are you hungry, baby?”

           “Uhuhm!”

           “I can drop you both off.”

            “Ah—you don’t have to,” Loqi pouted, his cheeks smattered with light freckles becoming inflamed in seconds.

            “You should know by now it’s the norm,” a small smile curved up on the corners of the marshal’s lips. Loqi felt his cheeks heat up even more.

            “Whatever, Leonis.”

            The marshal chuckled even more as they walked towards the parking garage. And if Loqi noticed the heat from the hovering hand near his lower back in guidance, he did not voice it out—and only leaned slightly closer towards the older man.

***

            Thankfully, Loqi’s seminar for Saturday ended quite early at noon, and Cor offered to pick him up from the university.

            “T-There’s no need—I can go on my own—”

            But the line went dead, and Loqi cursed under his breath. He was not some college kid in need of a chaperone. What’s up with Cor today?

            Loqi needed only wait five minutes until he saw Cor’s tall form amidst the throngs of students in the university lobby ( _Even weekends were busy for college kids,_ Loqi thought). When he walked towards him, he noticed in horror that the marshal had not brought Colter with him.

            “Where’s Cole??!”

            Cor held up both of his hands, trying to calm him down before he would have repeated the question. “Relax, Loqi. He’s still at the daycare with the Amicitia kids. We are going to pick him up together.”

            The wrinkle between Loqi’s eyebrows never left. _Left him there? Pick him up? Together?_

            “His Majesty is inviting us three for a luncheon today.”

            Loqi almost bit his tongue in shock. “What?”

            Cor rubbed a hand on his nape in light embarrassment. “I’ll tell you more at the car. So,” light blue eyes bored down at him warmly. He gestured with his hand back towards the school gates. “After you?”

            Loqi’s shoulders sagged in exasperation—why would _he_ even have an audience with royalty?! This was not was he was expecting when he came to Insomnia! He only wanted to finish training…

            “It’s all right. I’m with you,” Cor added.

            Loqi jerked out of his insecure thoughts at those words. He knew his ears were already pink at that point, but his feet started to move where the marshal was guiding him to. Cor’s right hand hovered behind Loqi’s back again—close enough to protect him from the crowd, but far enough to avoid touching him.

            At that moment, Loqi wanted to feel the warmth of his hand _on_ his back.

            _If he would just…lean back a bit—get his hand a bit closer—_

            A bevy of loudly chattering girls suddenly appeared from a blind corner hallway to their right, and Loqi almost lost his balance with their sudden clash. He got pushed onto Cor rather roughly—

            “Oh! Sorry, kid!”

            Cor glared at the noisy college kids as they passed by without nary a second glance at them both. It was a good thing that he was close enough to support Loqi or else he would have fallen from the force.

            “Are you all right, Loqi?”

            Loqi was smoothing away his fringes, letting out an annoyed huff. “I’m not a kid.” He shot a stinky-eye at the disappearing backs of those college girls.

            “At least, you still look young—like a college student,” Cor supplied.

            Loqi settled himself with a pout as they both continued walking. “Whatever.” The marshal noticed that the blond didn’t bother to edge himself away from his guiding hand on his lower back.

            He could smell the light tang of his cologne beside him.

            Like skies and rain and daisies.

***

           

            It’s the first time Loqi got to enter the innermost sanctum of the Citadel properly—he only insisted they meet at the gates and the daycare (after all, the place was ridiculously intimidating). The younger blond could not hide his awe at the grandiosity of the place—he could not stop whipping his head, looking around eagerly. Cor would hear a gasp here and there, and the quick taps of the former’s shoes when he stayed in one spot too long. The marshal would slow his pace when he noticed that Loqi was lagging behind him. It was adorable—seeing how curious the blond was.

            When Loqi and Cor had arrived at the royal lounge, Colter’s squeals of laughter could be heard from the huge double doors, and Loqi’s curiosity peaked up even more. When they turned the corner to the spacious lounge area for receiving royal visitors, Loqi saw Colter running around chasing another young kid roughly his age. There were quite a lot of people there. Loqi recognized Prompto (who waved jovially at him while holding his camera), a tall man in glasses with an infant strapped to his chest (Gladiolus and the prince where nowhere to be seen), and _the royal king and his shield._ Loqi wanted to go home.

            “Your Majesty,” Cor bowed his head in greeting. Loqi followed suit, albeit rather hastily.  

            “This strapping young man must be Loqi.” King Regis greeted warmly, a soft smile gracing his aged face. He reached out to shake the younger man’s hand. Loqi looked overwhelmed, and could only stutter a feeble greeting as he shook his hand back.

            “Now I see why you are so taken with him, Cor. He is remarkably cute.” He shot a teasing look at the marshal—who now apparently served as a stiff pole for Colter to clamber around, while playing tag with the Amicitia firstborn son. If Cor felt flabbergasted at Regis’words, he did not show it, but resorted to pursing his lips and giving the king the most bored look he could ever muster. Loqi, on the other hand, was blushing up to the tips of his ears at that statement. _Did the King of Lucis just call him cute?_  

            “Papa!”

            Loqi was thankful that his son tottered up to him, distracting him. Colter hugged his leg in greeting then held up his arms—a signal to be picked up. Loqi obliged and lifted his son to his chest. The kid then proceeded to babble about his new playmate very loudly to him. His father patiently listened to him chatter around, half-listening—and giving the king a look of apology.

             King Regis only chuckled. “Such is the energy of children. Even your grandson is a force to be reckoned with, right, Clarus?” His Shield grinned at the statement, as he himself carried his son’s kid (with a little difficulty). “Well, he’ll be the next Shield, aren’t you, boy?” And then tickled his grandson’s stomach.

            “Granpa! No!”

            “It’s good that they are getting along so well,” King Regis said, watching as the two boys tried to reach each other playfully from their perches.

            “Indeed they are,” Cor agreed. He tapped at Loqi’s elbow to introduce him to Ignis. “Loqi, this is Ignis Scientia-Amicitia.”

            Loqi regarded the taller man with the baby girl. He looked gorgeous. “Nice to meet you. I’m Loqi Tum—uh—Highwind.”

            Ignis smiled at him rather sweetly in return. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Loqi. I hope we get along—“

            “Goo—ga!”

            “Oh, dear, she finally woke up,” Ignis chuckled, bouncing his baby girl to slightly calm her down. Loqi melted at the sight of those fair cheeks and tawny hair. “She’s so beautiful. She looks like you.”

            “Thank you. Little Colter does have your face shape—although he takes more from the marshal,” Ignis remarked. “Quite a combination of nice qualities, I must say.”

            Loqi hoped his face weren’t too hot at that point. He could only nod in shy thanks.

            “Pa! Pa! M’hungry!”

            “Granpa! Food!”

            Both the older gentlemen laughed at the similar remarks from the two young boys. “I think it’s about time we proceed to lunch,” King Regis offered. “The table’s all set, come.”

            Loqi stood closer to Cor, allowing him to guide him towards the anteroom for lunch. The marshal considered this as a sign of trust, and once more rested his hand on Loqi’s back.

***

            “I thought I was going to die of embarrasment,” Loqi whined as he settled in the marshal’s car. He had just finished strapping a sleeping Colter in his designated car seat at the back.

            Cor lightly snorted. “I should be the one dying of embarrassment.” He eased the car from park. “The old men were just fond of you. Their stories about us from the old days, on the other hand, were…quite unsavory for my own liking.”

             Loqi could not help but smile at that. “Well, those were really _interesting_ stories. I never knew you could actually do that _in a bar_.”

             Cor rolled his eyes. “I never backed down from a challenge—but, sadly I miscalculated the liquor. I never went back to that bar after destroying the toilet.”

             The younger blond could not stifle his laughter. “I guess you were young once, too.”

             “Indeed.” Cor smiled at him.

             They both settled into a comfortable chat for a few more minutes until they reached Loqi’s lodgings. Cor helped him with his bags and walked him up to the entrance.

             “Thank you for accepting the king’s invitation for lunch,” Cor rubbed a hand to his nape.

              Loqi shook his head. “No, thank you for spending time with me—with us. I enjoyed today.” Bright blue eyes bored down onto him kindly. “You’re welcome.” Cor waited for Loqi to get inside the building, but he appeared to want to say something more to him. The marshal patiently waited, as the younger man shifted his grip on his sleeping son, biting his lip.

             “Uh—uhm—Cor?”

             “Yes, Loqi?”

             “C-Can I see you again tomorrow? I-I mean if you’re only free is all—I—“

             The marshal blinked a few times. It was an odd question. Tomorrow was supposed to be a rest day for him since there would be no training, but Loqi wanted to see him again? “Of course, Loqi. It’s an off day for me, too.”

              Pink rose onto Loqi’s freckled cheeks and he pursed his lips, trying to hide his glee. “I’ll text you then.”

              “Uhhn.” The marshal nodded, turning to go back to his parked car.

              “Wait—Cor—“

              The older man turned just in time to be engulfed by a tuft of light blond hair. His arms opened in reflex, catching the younger man in what appeared to be more of a bump than an embrace—but Cor got the message.

              “Thank you.”

              It lasted for like five seconds before Loqi pulled back gingerly, since his other arm was busy carrying Colter. He kept his head down, cheeks blushing profusely before he half-jogged into the building without a backward glance. Cor stood frozen there for a second or two before he went back towards his car.

              When he was already strapped and seated did he only realize that Loqi _did_ hug him—and he could not contain the smile on his lips until he drove back to the Citadel.


End file.
